Holocausto
by Tsuki-Ra
Summary: ¿Amor en tiempos de guerra?... no creo, ellos ni sabían lo que era amar. Pero estaban seguros de que eso era prohibido. Contra todo, todos e incluso si mismos…podrán superarlo?—S&ST&E— Capitulo 12 luego de 3 años!
1. Chapter 1

**Notas de Autora:** holas! Como andan?...bueno acá va otra de mis loquitas ideas…jejeje serán victimas de mi segundo fic! Ñaca ñaca… jejeje, sorry me salio la locura del alma.

**Gracias a Rinoa Shinomori** por ayudarme en la publicación de mis fics! No sabes cuanto me ayudas Tomoidachi! Grax otra vez!

**Disclaimer: **bueno… por si alguien no sabia los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen… o que gran noticia que doy!...jajaja, ah! Tampoco me pertenece Hitler y sus secuaces, jajaja.

**Summary: **¿Amor en tiempos de guerra?... no creo, ellos ni sabían lo que era amar. Pero estaban seguros de que eso era prohibido. Contra todo, todos e incluso si mismos…podrán superarlo?—S&S-T&E—

**Holocausto**

**Cáp. 1: "…Y el tiempo no pasa"**

"6 de agosto de 1944, Querido diario:

Hoy llegaste a mi, eres el regalo de mi padre, el dice que es un poco atrasado por mi cumpleaños…yo diría que bastante jajaja. Eso me recuerda que no falta mucho para el cumpleaños del desgraciado de Hitler; aun no comprendo como puede existir un ser con tanta maldad como el, no tiene corazón al permitir que familias enteras de judíos mueran por su culpa y a los que no mata, nos confina a vivir en lo guetos como si fuéramos animales.

Ah! Perdón, aun no me presente: soy Kinomoto Sakura, tengo 18 años y llevo 2 viviendo en este gueto. Te voy a contar de mi familia así conoces mi historia:

Fujitaka: es mi padre, y tiene importantes influencias aquí, por lo tanto aun no nos llevaron como a otras familias de aquí a los campos de fusilamiento… creo que debo dar gracias por eso. El trabaja como diplomático en este gueto, y cuando puede nos trae pan o sopa a mi hermano y a mi.

Touya: el es mi hermano, tiene 25 años, y trabaja en uno de los talleres militares. Lo normal seria que el ya estuviera casado, pero su prometida, Hikari, murió hace un año, se la llevaron a uno de los fusilamientos; Touya nuca se pudo perdonar el no poder evitarlo.

Nadesiko: mi madre… ella falleció hace 2 años, justo antes de que nos trajeran aquí. En ese entonces estábamos ocultos en el sótano de la familia de un militar nazi, que era amigo de mi padre. Pero una noche nos encontraron, y se llevaron a mi madre y mi padre. Mi papa fue llevado al gueto, y mi mama… se la llevaron a un campamento militar…con los soldados.

Ella regreso a las 2:30 de la madrugada, cuando la vi, admito que me asuste, estaba golpeada, parecía en estado de shock… y su parte inferior no paraba de sangrar. Cuando despertó, trato de tranquilizarme, me dijo que estaba en su "periodo", pero yo se que mentía, no lo era. Luego de tres horas de sufrimiento, mi madre murió por hemorragia, justo a las 5:30 de la madrugada, justo antes del amanecer.

Bueno… después de eso, nos llevaron a Touya, Hikari y a mi al gueto donde se encontraba nuestro padre.

El resto ya lo puedes suponer, y de la familia que nos protegió, luego de un tiempo me entere que por castigo a ocultarnos, mataron al amigo de mi padre, solo quedo su esposa y su hijo…espero que estén bien…

Se despide… Sakura."

Esa noche Sakura durmió mejor que otras, quizás porque supo desahogarse contando un poco de su historia. Pero una duda seguía en su mente…¿Qué habrá sido de la familia que los ayudo?

Ya estaba amaneciendo, comienza otro día en el "infierno" terrestre…

-Sakura…Sakura, despierta- su compañero de cuarto la llamaba insistentemente.

-Mmm…que pasa?...

-Ya es de día, tu padre y tu hermano ya se fueron a sus trabajos.

-Ya ya…esta bien…como estas Eriol?- saludo la joven frotándose los ojos

-Pues…bien, y tu? Sonreías mientras dormías…que fue?

-No lose, no recuerdo nada… oye y ese aroma!- la chica se levanto de su colchón de un salto, buscando el origen del aroma.

-Jajaja… pues es la comida que me trajo Tomoyo hoy, antes de que saliera el sol

-Es una gran chica, mira que es peligroso que ella se meta en nuestro gueto a escondidas

-Lo se, se lo eh dicho ya muchas veces, pero a ella no le importa que su padre la descubra

-Dios no lo permita!-( dando un bocado a su guiso y tragándolo)- yo digo…el es el mal en persona, sabes cuantos murieron por su culpa?

-Lo se bien… y eso a Tomoyo le duele como ni te imaginas, no entiende como su padre no tiene piedad ni perdón para nadie.

-Bueno… en parte le debemos a ella que al "fÜhrer" no se le haya ocurrido aun llevarnos a un campo de concentración.

-Es cierto…aun no entiendo como de un "demonio" como el, pudo surgir un ángel como lo es Tomoyo.- dijo el chico dando un pesado suspiro-

-La amas mucho verdad?

-Jeje… ni te imaginas cuanto, yo daría mi vida por ella.

-No te preocupes, yo se que ustedes dos vivirán felices y lejos de aquí

-Ojala fuera así…por cierto, lo olvidaba, hoy vendrán los alemanes a revisarnos.

-Ja, para comprobar que no tenemos armas no?

-Así es… ni armas ni comida más que la que ellos nos dan…

-Bastardos Desgraciados! Por supuesto que no hay comida de sobra! … bueno, solo cuando tu novia nos la trae...

-Tienes razón… por cierto, anoche te vi escribir, tienes un diario?

-Si! Me lo dio-

-ESCONDELO!- se levanto alarmado el oji-azul- sabes lo que te harían los nazis si encuentran que estas dejando un "registro judío" como ellos lo llaman?

-Lo había olvidado… lo pondré en el hueco de la pared, con la foto de mi madre

-Si, es mejor allí, bueno…termino el descanso, hay que volver a nuestras tareas

Luego de que la chica oculto sus "tesoros", se fue al área de costura, donde arreglaban los uniformes nazis. Y Eriol se fue al taller donde ayudaba a Touya.

---------------------------------------------

Llego la temida tarde…, Sakura y Eriol esperaban en silencio la "visita". Fujitaka y Touya debían esperar en sus puestos de trabajo para la revisión.

Entonces sucedió, un grupo de soldados y su nuevo general ingresaron al lugar, dividiéndose en pequeñas tropas.

Sakura los sentía venir… entonces el cruel silencio se vio interrumpido por un desgarrador grito, y luego… el silencio…Sakura comenzó a temblar, no era la primera vez que pasaba, pero eso significo que ahora, como seguramente habían encontrado algo, serian mas detallistas en la búsqueda, sobre todo con el nuevo general que estaba al mando.

Eriol puso su mano en el hombro de su amiga, y le dijo lo que Fujitaka le recordaba a su hija todas las noches: "Todo estará bien".

La puerta del cuarto se abrió, e inmediatamente ingresaron tres hombres, Sakura no podía levantar la mirada…_ pero que me pasa… siento temor de verlos a los ojos, acaban de matar a alguien y siguen tan normal con su búsqueda, son asesinos, simplemente eso…pero… siento la necesidad de mirar al general y demostrarle que no le temo… eso! No le tengo miedo!_... la joven levanto su vista y la fijo en el hombre que se encontraba delante de ella, aunque no esperaba ver lo que sus ojos encontraron delante…_e-el es un general? Pero si es muy joven! No debe tener mas de 21 o 22 años… y aunque cueste admitirlo, se ve bien, con esa combinación de cabellos castaños y ojos cafes…Sakura! Deja de soñar! Que te pasa_ se dijo a si misma_ eso hombre no es mas que un asesino…_

El general, que mantenía una postura seria, quedo observando detenidamente a la joven que tenia delante suyo… sin duda se veía bien para tener en cuenta donde vivía…uno de los soldados que se encontraban detrás de el, carraspeo un poco y el pareció regresar de su pequeño trance… y regresando a su semblante serio y con una imponente voz fría dijo:

-Preséntense! – ( huy… que largo me quedo su dialogo XD)

-Hiraguisawa Eriol, ayudante de taller, y Kinomoto Sakura, sector costura- dijo el joven sin vacilar-

-Ja! …Kinomoto, con que esta es la hijita de Fujitaka…-dijo el general tomándola del rostro… le quedo observando y la soltó con rudeza- Seguro que por eso siguen con vida…

Sakura sentía como su sangre subía a su cara, primero por el atrevimiento a tocarla de esa forma tan altanera… y segundo… por las ganas de matarlo que tenia!

El general comenzó con su revisión, busco por los cajones, las alacenas, debajo de los colchones y entre las sabanas. La chica no le quitaba la mirada de encima, y de pronto noto un detalle… en la parte interior de la maga del uniforme de general había bordada una pequeña flor de cerezo, ella sonrió _ja! Esa flor significa que yo hice ese uniforme, ojala que un superior lo note y lo trate de "rarito" jaja quisiera ver su cara… aunque en realidad hice eso solo como firma de mi tabajo pero…el se lo merecería._

El nazi volteo al sentir la risita de la judía…y quedo observando su bella sonrisa… era bonita, pero su gracia se debía a algo, y si sus sospechas eran ciertas, ella le estaba ocultando algo.

-General Li! Esta pared es hueca! Debe haber algo allí!- dijo uno de sus soldados señalando donde se encontraban el diario y la fotografía.

El hombre sonrió con orgullo, la había descubierto. Se acercó a la pared y de un certero golpe hizo que los ladrillos flojos cayeran.

Metió su mano en el oscuro orificio, y para su sorpresa, solo encontró una foto y el diario.

Estaba a punto de castigar a la chica por su registro, pero la foto llamo su atención…_ esta mujer…yo se que la conozco…n-no puede ser, entonces esta chica era…, no, es imposible, lo mas seguro es que esa familia ya este muerta!..._ sin salir de su asombro y con algo de inseguridad abrió el diario, solo tenia un par de paginas escritas…y con paciencia lo leyó… detenidamente.

Sakura no dejaba de ver como el nazi leía sus cosas personales, y los insultos a Hitler!... desvió la mirada a Eriol, quien solo le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora, trataba de calmarla… pero el tiempo parecía no pasar jamás, el eterno silencio rondaba el cuarto.

Entonces Li lo supo, comprendió todo…_es ella, no hay dudas, pero fue por la culpa de su familia que… no importa, ahora debo hacer algo, tengo que cumplir con mi promesa._

**Notas de Autora: **bueno! Termino el capitulo 1!...ah… se que esta historia me va a hacer revisar libros averiguando sobre los nazis y todas esas cosas…como una tarea extra ¬¬´…

Bueno lo repito: si alguien tiene dudas sobre el rumbo del fic, o sobre los términos y palabras que utilice, no duden en mandarme un rewier y preguntarlo, que para eso esta principalmente en botoncito de GO… jeje así que… gracias a **Misao A.** por su escucharme mientras escribía esto y apoyarme… Arigatoo Tomoidachi!

Bueno me despido, hasta el próximo capítulo…

**Ja Ne!**

**Tsuki-Ra**


	2. Aviso

**AVISO: hola!...no se asusten, el aviso es por algo bueno.**

Para el capitulo 2 necesito la aparición de un personaje femenino, que sea creación del cerebro de alguien…lo que quiero decir es que si tienen un personaje propio y les gustaría que este aparezca en la historia…. Nada más dejen en un reviews el nombre, y alguna característica del personaje…

OJO, lo repito "Tiene que ser de sexo femenino". El día lunes 22 de agosto se termina el tiempo para el envio de sus propuestas….y el personaje seleccionado, como dije…va a relizar su 1º aparición en el Cáp. 2… antes de eso necesitare comunicarme con la "dueña" de dicho ganador…así que serian amables de dejar su MSN…hay algunas cosas que pasaran con el personaje y necesito la aprobación del autor.

Desde ya gracias por su tiempo y dedicación…

Agradeceré mucho su colaboración!

Matta ne! Tsuki-Ra


	3. Capitulo 2

**Notas de Autora:** Holas! Que cuentan?.. 1-2-3? Ja yo también..jajaja perdón, ya me conocen…jeje

Bueno después de un par de semanas estoy de regreso con el capitulo 2 de Holocausto, muchas gracias a todos por sus alientos (compren una mentita…XDDD gomen nasai!... voy a controlar lo que digo..Promesa Tsuki se pone seria) abajo respondo a sus revierws si?

Bueno, ahora los dejos con la historia, porque dudo que alguien lea lo que escribo acá..de ser así me avisan? Así no siento que hablo sola XDD…en verdad, si leen algo de lo que acá digo hágamelo saber…. Si no parezco loca XD

**Disclaimer: **bueno… por si alguien no sabia los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen… o que gran noticia que doy!...jajaja, ah! Tampoco me pertenece Hitler y sus secuaces.

**Summary: **¿Amor en tiempos de guerra?... no creo, ellos ni sabían lo que era amar. Pero estaban seguros de que eso era prohibido. Contra todo, todos e incluso si mismos…podrán superarlo?—S&S-T&E—

**Holocausto**

**Cáp. 2: "Solo por tu Amistad"**

El silencio fue cruelmente interrumpido por el golpe que dio el diario al caer al suelo…nadie decía nada, Sakura cuanto menos trataba de calmar sus nervios…de darle ritmo pausado a su respiración…pero las dudas y la mirada del joven general no la dejaban tranquila.

-general se encuentra bien- pregunto de inmediato uno de los soldados que sujetaba a la chica-…eso era un registro no?...que castigo piensa dar a esta imprudente! – dijo el soldado volviendo a tomar a Sakura, esta vez del hombro y apretándola con fuerza

-auch! Animal eso duele! – dijo la joven tratando de zafarse del agarre

-¿¿¡¡como me llamaste judía del demonio!-

-Cállate!- la voz de Li retumbo por el cuarto, mientras se acercaba a ellos- suéltala de una vez!...no te di ninguna orden contra ella todavía así que déjala!

-s-si señor…como ordene, disculpe-respondió apartándose de manera inmediata… hasta ahora el no había tenido problemas, pero sus compañeros le habían recomendado que nunca hiciera enojar al general Li…y sinceramente el no quería averiguar porque, no hoy

El general se acerco lentamente a Sakura, sin desviar su firme mirada de los verdes ojos de la joven, _que me pasa?... n-no puedo moverme, hay algo en el que…no lo se, esa mirada, m-me asusta…por favor que se aleje…que no me haga nada…¡kami-sama tengo tanto miedo!_

Entonces miro a Eriol, que era vigilado por un soldado, _"tranquila Sakura, sabes que estarás bien, yo estoy aquí y no dejare que nada malo te suceda… lo prometo"_, pequeños pensamientos, firme y reconfortante mirada… una señal, su sonrisa, que tranquilizo a la chica… _cierto…debo estar bien, por quienes confían en mi, Eriol, mi padre y mi hermano…y por mi madre, que se que me cuidara siempre_

Se paro derecha, no iba a flaquear, estaba dispuesta a afrontar su castigo, no importaba cual fuera, entonces el llego a su altura, se acerco lentamente a su oído y en un leve susurro que provoco un escalofrió por su espalda, tan solo para que ella lo oiga, le dijo:… "tu y yo… debemos hablar"… y se alejo rápidamente de ella, dejándola completamente desconcertada

El volteo y mirando a sus soldados nuevamente

Ustedes dicen que debo castigarla?-su voz sonó ronca y con firmeza, y obteniendo un si! unísono de sus ayudantes mientras estos sonreían se giro nuevamente a su objetivo - entonces…Kinomoto, mañana por la noche te espero en los establos…y sabrás lo que es obedecer a tus superiores…pequeña rebelde…-una maliciosa sonrisa se reflejo en el rostro de Li

A Sakura se le helo la sangre…que estaba pasando allí?...primero se burla de ella por ser una Kinomoto, luego encuentra su diario y lo lee en completo silencio, después le dice que tenia que hablar con ella y ahora la amenaza para encontrarse por la noche en el punto mas alejado de gueto…eso no podría significar nada bueno…, como deseaba que todo esto fuere un sueño…no, una terrible pesadilla, de la cual despertara y encontrara a su madre preparando el desayuno, a su hermano organizando los detalles para su boda, Hikari feliz limpiando la casa, y su padre leyendo uno de sus tantos archivos esperando la hora de reunirse la familia en la mesa…

Pero, como se lo repetía mentalmente todos los días… todo eso no es mas que un débil deseo, que sabia muy bien es imposible que ocurriera…nada volvería ser como antes.

-Bueno soldados, es hora de continuar con las inspecciones, algo me dice que encontraremos algo interesante hoy- dijo li mientras una orgullosa sonrisa se reflejaba en el, pero su mente no se encontraba tan tranquila como sus exterior lo demostraba, dentro de el se libraba una batalla de sentimientos, pensamientos y confusiones

"_demonios, si esto sigue así no llegare muy lejos, no esperaba saber mas de esa desgraciada familia, y ahora, después de todo lo que nos hicieron a mi padre y a mi, tienen la cara para aparecer otra vez y terminar de arruinar mi vida, pero antes de eso, yo arruinare la de ellos, no! en _realidad_...solo me vengare, tomare lo que por derecho me pertenece…su felicidad…"_

Eriol se detuvo a observar a el general… durante los eternos minutos que el estuvo allí, lo noto distante, era cierto, un nazi, mas cuando tiene un alto cargo en la milicia, no debía demostrar compasión y menos misericordia, pero en Li… esto era diferente. Eriol llego hasta sentir pena por su enemigo…

"_tan joven…y ya esta a cargo de las horribles tragedias de este lugar, como mucho debe tener 22 años…como es que esta en un puesto tan alto?... seguro que su familia ya tenia antecedentes militares. Pero… aun no logro entender que es lo que tiene pensado hacer con Sakura, porque juro que si le toca un cabello, lo matare! Yo mismo me encargare de enviarlo donde pertenece… ella es- ella es como una hermana, una hermana menor a la que debo proteger sobre cualquier cosa…y cualquiera"_

El joven descendiente ingles acomodo sus gafas… y continuo con su seria postura mientras los nazis comenzaban a irse del cuarto

-ya sabes pequeñita! Mañana sabrás lo que es respetar a tus superiores…jajajaja- los ineptos y fracasados (opinión mía…¬¬) soldados reían a mas no poder…sin duda el castigo de su general era uno muy bueno…o mejor dicho, buena…

-ni se te ocurra no presentarte mañana por la noche…o te juro que tu inmunda familia pagara por tu desobediencia…y sabes algo Kinomoto?... soy hombre de palabra- la puerta fue azotada con rudeza… ya todo había terminado… por hoy.

-Sakura! Sakura estas bien!- repetía Eriol mientras movía su mano delante el rostro de la joven… quien parecía paralizada, absorta en sus pensamientos.

-Eh!...si Eriol… estoy bien- le respondió aun sin quitar la mirada de la puerta

-que fue todo eso?- pregunto el ingles mientras ayudaba a su amiga a sentarse en una silla cercana- segura esta bien… que harás mañana? Porque-

-Eriol!- grito la chica nerviosa, su amigo inmediatamente se aparto de ella y la miro extrañado-…yo…lo siento, no quería gritarte

-no, esta bien, perdóname a mi por ser tan…molesto- dijo el agachando su mirada, sentía vergüenza por abrumarla tanto

-no es que… estoy algo nerviosa, preocupada. Sabes Eriol…?... tengo mucho miedo- en ese instante lagrimas asomaron por sus esmeraldas ojos, que relucían ante la humedad que de ellos emanaban… su amigo se acerco sin dudarlo y la abrazo protectoramente, mientras acariciaba su cabello

-todo va a estar bien… tranquilízate Sakura

-es que no entiendes…. No quiero que me pase lo mismo que a mi madre!- el dolor se veía en su mirar… otra vez, eso recuerdos que la atormentaban, nunca la dejarían tranquila, y para colmo de males… ahora recordaba a su madre… en sus últimos suspiros…

-lo que a ella le paso a ti no te sucederá!...lo prometo, yo te cuidare… y tienes también a tu padre y tu hermano que no te dejaran sola…

-no! Claro que no!... ellos no deben saber nada… se preocuparían y quizás comentan una locura… no quiero que por mi culpa todos sufran… es solo un diario… lo quemare, ahora mismo!- Sakura se separo del chico y recogió los escritos que yacían en el suelo, junto a la foto… la observo e inmediatamente se dirijo a la pequeña hoguera del cuarto

-deja eso! Sakura no lo hagas!- Eriol sujeto la mano de la chica que estaba a punto de arrojar uno de sus mas grandes valores

-déjame! Por culpa de esto estoy en problemas- ella trato de forcejear, pero evidentemente el chico tenia mas fuerza que ella y la obligo a desistir de su objetivo, cayendo la joven de rodillas mientras lloraba- sabes lo que es saber que te violaran y no poder evitarlo! Porque estoy segura de que a eso se refería… no soy ninguna tonta!

El se hinco junto a ella, cubriéndola nuevamente con sus brazos…- no te preocupes Sakura, debes tranquilizarte, nada ganas poniéndote así… te dije, no voy a permitir que nada malo te suceda, Sakura- el levanto la mirada de la chica y la obligo a verlo a los ojos- escúchame, mañana por la noche iras a los establos-Pero Eriol!- shhh… y yo iré contigo y te vigilare… si el trata de propasarse, te juro que te protegeré…

-Eriol…- ella trataba de sonreír, si había algo que agradecía en este tiempo, es que pudo conocer a Hiraguisawa Eriol, su mejor amigo… amigo…

-estas mejor ahora?- el sonrió al recibir afirmación de parte de ella- … debes recordar a todos los que dependen de verte feliz cada día; Fuitaka y Touya me dijeron, que tus sonrisas por las mañanas es lo que les incentiva a sobrevivir cada día de explotación… y sabes que para Tomoyo tu eres como su hermana, en ti confía mas que en su propio padre…

-y quien la culparía …- dijo con ironía y sonriendo

-eso es! Esa es la Sakura que conozco… la que ve lo positivo aun en las peores condiciones… aunque de a ratos tu chiste son muy malos .

-Eriol ¡! No sea así! XD

……… después de superar ese amargo momento, las juveniles risas se oyeron por el lugar… poco a poco se acercaba el atardecer, y podrían decirle adiós a el difícil día que enfrentaron… y recibir con fuerzas y valor al que vendría… así debía ser cada vez, con le mentón en alto………

"7 de agosto de 1944, Querido diario:

Ya es de noche… y las cosas que hoy sucedieron no las contare con muchos detalles, pues no quiero que sean un recuerdo marcado para mi futuro.

Por la tarde, nuevamente se dio lugar a la revisión semanal… y se presento el nuevo al mando, el "general Li"… debo admitir que es … algo atractivo,. Pero sin duda su orgullo y ego son mas grandes que sus pantalones ¬¬. Para colmar mi mala suerte, te encontró… así es, encontró mi diario. Acepto que tuve mucho temor en ese momento, puesto a que lo leyó todo… y cuando creí que no podía tener peor suerte… el se acerco a mi oído y me susurro que debía hablar conmigo… tal solo su cercanía y su voz lograron estremecerme como no imagine…

Pero eso tan solo fue el comienzo de lo peor, el se volteo y se burlo de mi con sus estupidos soldaditos de plomo… y me dijo que mañana por la noche me esperaría en los establos, y me enseñaría lo que era el respeto. Después de tanto tiempo, desde mi llegada aquí, no había experimentado tanto temor… aun me siento inútil por no poder hacer nada… pero cuando ya no podía mas de llorar y lamentar, Eriol estuvo junto a mi, me dijo que el ira a cuidarme mañana, el vigilara que nada malo me suceda… y confío plenamente en el…

Eriol…el nació aquí, en Alemania, pero sus padres son ingleses…y de ancestros orientales. Debo admitir… que luego de pasar tanto tiempo con el, llegue a sentir algo mas que amistad… llegue a quererlo, no a amarlo, pero si a sentir un gran cariño hacia el.

Hace casi un año, Eriol conoció a Tomoyo… y se podría decir que fue amor a primera vista, por lo menos eso le dije yo, pero el me respondió " el amor a primera vista no es mas que la señal de que hemos encontrado a nuestro complemento. Porque desde un comienzo, las cosas mas importantes, como con quien pasaremos el resto de nuestras vida, todo eso ya esta decidido por el destino. Así que al encontrarte con ella, sientes que ya la conoces…desde siempre, y que sin ella no tienes mas porque vivir… todo tenemos a esa persona que nos complementa, con quien se logra la perfección… n.n", aun recuerdo sus palabras con tanta nitidez… desde ese momento decidí que no iba a intervenir entre ellos… estoy segura, que en alguna parte… esta mi complemento, esperándome…y que me sacara de aquí, confío en ello.

Bueno, ya es muy tarde, todos están durmiendo, fue un día agotador, decidí no decirle nada a mi padre y menos a mi hermano, estoy segura que nada malo me sucederá… mañana también será un día duro… así que esto es todo por hoy…

Se despide… Sakura"

**Notas de autora:** no se para que aclaro quien habla si ya saben…¬¬… como sea jejeje… y bueno, que tal les pareció este capitulo? Espero no decepcionarlos con esta historia si?.

No se imaginan lo contenta que me puse con los revierws que recibí! . arigatou! A todos los que lo dejaron y a los que no tb por tomarse un tiempito a leer esto… aclaro que ya arregle mi situación y ahora puedo recibir toda clase de revierws, xq me di cuenta de que no aceptaba los anónimos, pero todo esta arreglado! Espero valga la pena n.n

**Respuestas a sus revierws o :**

**Piera Ninfa:** Holas!..tu revierw fue el 1º así q muchas gracias!. En verdad te deje con la intriga? Pues (repito) muchas gracias… y tb por tu propuesta de personaje, es muy interesante, lamentablemente ya elegí otro, pero veré si en alguna parte la puedo incluir xq creo vale la pena . estoy muy contenta al saber que tengo tu aliento a seguir con esta idea mía…así que espero saber de ti en este capitulo! Cuídate! Bye!

**Zashi18:** hola zashi!...tienes razón, holocausto significa sacrificio… y bue es una parte irremediable de la historia de la humanidad no? Estoy contenta de q te hayan gustado la trama y los personajes n.n Con respecto a tu pedido de +Eriol…bueno, espero que este capitulo te haya gustado, me acorde de tu pedido mientras lo escribía XD. No te preocupes, no seré muy cruel… jejeje…¬¬. Bueno espero tener tu opinión si? Nos vemos!

**Kirlatan:** "quedando hermoso"..? tu crees? T.T muchas gracias! Jajaja. Esas son las cosas que alientan a uno a seguir escribiendo con ganas. es cierto… como dice Sakura en el cap 1… otro día en el infierno comienza, es una verdadera pena x toda la gente que sufrió allí, no solo judíos, tb los pensadores q se oponían a Hitler y mucha gente inocente mas. Con respecto a los libros q mencionas… te confieso algo?...no leí el diario de Anna Frank, x eso cuando una amiga mía (Misao A.) leyó esto (cuando aun estaba en un cuadernito)y me dijo que se parecía a ese.. me sorprendí, así que cualquier similitud, creeme, es pura coincidencia…soy un fraude! JAJAJA XDDD…nos vemos! Sayonnara!

**Sashakili:** jaja gracias por tu aceptación, en verdad lo valoro muchooo!...jeje te sorprendió que haya sido Li el general?..perdón , me rectifico: shaoran? ( es la costumbre de llamarlo "general li")…jejeje. Nos leemos después! Espero tu opinión así me dices como va si? Byee

**Victoria Granger:** jeje gracias, me alegro de que te haya gustado y parecido original…voy a tratar de mantenerlo así de interesante, así que espero tu revierw y me ayudas si? Cuídate! Ja ne!

**Monika Rolex:** "rolex"? me regalas uno? Jaja perdón es que a veces me sale la locura interna y mis malos chistes (conciencia: mejor te callas Tsuki…a ella que le importan tus estupideces? ¬¬…Tsuki: Tsk! Tu cállate que nadie te dio vela en este entierro…tonta… Conciencia: seré igual de tonta que tu..no crees? Tsuki: O.o…bueno..estemm…mejor sigo con monika que es mas simpática que como quieras..la verdad duele no?¬¬..jajaja)

COMO decía… yo tb vi los informes de Mtv y Discoveri… son cruelmente verdaderos no? Te sabes todo de memoria? Huy que aguante jajaja… me alegra que te haya agradado. Con respecto a nuestro querido Shao… de a poco sabremos su promesa..y a quien fue… tb como se revelara su pasado Demonios voy a empezar a hablar de mas! Así q mejor me despido..jejeje Espero tus opiniones a ver q tal quedo este cap si? Nos vemos, cuídate!

**Rinoa Shinomori:** TT.TT gracias x tu apoyo gran sensei!...(eso suena a vieja..así q no te lo digo mas..jeje). que bueno que te guste la historia, no se si leíste lo que le dije a Kirlatan…pero allí confieso q no leí Anna Frank, así que es pura coincidencia…q loco ne? Jajaj XDD soy un fracaso! me salio parecido y ni siquiera se como es su historia! Jajaja. Grax por tu ánimos, síguele tu tb con tus fics q son una maravilla! Nos vemos amiga! Cuídate! ( sabias q xfin apareció shogo en la serie Rk? Chii im happy! Se escribe así ¬¬?)

**Serenity-princess:** FELICIDADES SERENITY! Fuiste la ganadora de mi pequeña propuesta x los personajes! No dudes que me voy a contactar contigo para charlar un poco sobre "chiara". Si no te molesta, me conviene ponerle personalidad yo si? Gracias por tu colaboración…que como ves, espero haya valido la pena n-n! Nos encontramos después Byee!

**Zauberry:** O.O también te pareció intrigante? Que bueno así lo lees..jejeje XDD. Que bueno q te gusto el first chaper espero que también te haya gustado este, así q me mandas un Rev. y me dices q tal voy, si? Nos vemos! .

**Kari Kauffman:** con que es interesante… pues me alegra que te llame la atención n.n. Muchas gracias por colaborar con mi idea y mandarme a tu personaje femenino que se ve es muy interesante… ya tengo un par de ideas para incluirla después con el de piera ninfa si no te molesta -. Espero tu apoyo tb en este capitulo! Ja Ne!

**Misao A. :** hey amiga como tas? Que bueno q te haya gustado como quedo terminadita la historia, xq desde que la leíste solo le di pequeños cambios. O.o la leíste 4 veces!...tenes mucho tiempo libre no te parece Missy?...JAJA… no perdón! no te enojes o me vas a matar! jejeje XDD ( ya me traumaste -).ya sabes q no tengo arreglo :P… Grax por tu apoyo en esto…ah…mientras te respondo esto estoy escuchado "1/2" de Rurouni Kenshin… ahora empezó "Its Gonna Rian"…ahora: ¿Qué te importa?...no se XDDD. Mejor me voy antes de seguir diciendo pavadas…esto es un ejemplo para todas de lo q pasa cuando tengo confianza con alguien jajajaja XDD. Nos vemos Hermana! Saludos a Kaome!

Aquí repito mis agradecimientos a quienes participaron en mi propuesta…que fueron poquitas pero muuuy buenas! Todas van a aparecer...paciencia…bueno ahí va:

**Serenity-princess - Piera Ninfa - Kari Kauffman….gracias! non**

**Nos vemos!**

**Ja Ne! … Tsuki-Ra (acuérdense de "GO" siii?)**


	4. Chapter 4

**N/A:** holas! Después de tanto tiempo regrese! Me extrañaron? Jajaja no, mentira, bueno supongo que no quieren leer mis estupideces, así que los dejo con la historia!

**Disclaimer: **bueno… por si alguien no sabia los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen… o que gran noticia que doy!...jajaja, ah! Tampoco me pertenece Hitler y sus secuaces.

**Summary: **¿Amor en tiempos de guerra?... no creo, ellos ni sabían lo que era amar. Pero estaban seguros de que eso era prohibido. Contra todo, todos e incluso si mismos…podrán superarlo?—S&S-T&E—

---------------------

**Holocausto**

**Cáp. 3: "confía en mi"**

- Sakura!... Sakura! Estas bien?- una joven trataba de llamar la atención de otra pasando su mano frente al rostro de ella, la veía tan distraída esta mañana

- que? Ah!...si Chiara, estoy bien.- respondió sonriendo

- estabas pensando nuevamente en él cierto?

- pues… la verdad si ´ - para que engañarla… era su amiga desde antes de quedar las dos en ese gueto…la conocía muy bien

- pero Sakura… ya no te preocupes por eso, me dijiste que Eriol te acompañara esta noche, no estarás sola n.n

- es cierto, pero me preocupa que el-

- De que tanto hablan? Vamos vamos, a trabajar! Quiero entregar esos uniformes antes del medio día!...Miyuki ven inmediatamente! – interrumpió la gruñona jefa, una señora de edad ya avanzada, que se las creía solo por estar al mando, y su aspecto… tenia la piel muy pálida y un rostro de facciones muy finas y alargada, con una notables arrugas en sus ojos… pero su carácter era peor opinaba Sakura

- si señora, que desea?- la chica era una aprendiz, solía ser la que controlaba que todo este tranquilo en el área de costura…

- tu quedas al mando de estas! Hasta que yo termine unas importantes tareas- dijo dándose aires de importante

- si señora, como ordene…ya oyeron! Sigan trabajando! No hagan perder el tiempo!

- muy bien hija… sigue así y llegaras muy lejos- si…era su hija… sin mas comentarios…

- mientras sea lejos de ti…- musito mientras se alejaba

- has dicho algo?

- para nada señora, que este bien- respondió de inmediato con una amplia sonrisa, mas que fingida

- si… no tardo – y sin mas, se dio media vuelta y se fue como alma que lleva el diablo, ignorando lo que segundos después ocurría, Chiara, sufrió un terrible desmayo mientras cargaba una pila de uniformes, desparramándose estos y llamando así la atención de todas en la sala, que acudieron de inmediato, secundadas por Miyuki y Sakura que no dudaron en acercarse para ver que pasaba

- que sucede?- grito la novata al mando

- Miyuki! Chiara se desmayó!- le respondió con voz temblorosa Sakura

Sin pensarlo dos veces, la nazi se tumbo en el piso, primero controlo el pulso, era algo débil, y después la temperatura, esa estaba normal, lo que no lo era, fue el hecho que estos "accidentes" ocurrían cada vez con mas frecuencia en Chiara….y eso daba que pensar.

Sakura no sabia que hacer para que su amiga reaccionara, hasta que vio el frasco donde se guardaba el pegamento que tenían para los uniformes, entonces lo tomo y paso un poco frente a la nariz de la joven, hasta que esta por fin comenzó a reaccionar…

- mmm… q-que? Oh siento interrumpir…ya regreso a mis labores!- sin duda ella seguía un poco aturdida, pues se levanto temblorosa y caminaba con dificultad a su puesto, creyendo que la señora Harking iba a reprenderla.

- jejeje, no te preocupes chi… mi madre se fue, mejor descansa si?...oye, que te anda sucediendo?- una vez pasado el peligro, la ayudo a sentarse en una banca… había algo raro

- a mi?- pregunto inocentemente

- no Tsk, si le pregunte a Sakura…¬¬

- en serio? – Sakura se estaba confundiendo

- que no! Vamos chicas… reconozcan un sarcasmo si?

- jaja perdón, pero, en realidad Chiara… que es lo que te pasa? Estuviste rara últimamente- comento la oji-verde viendo con preocupación a la chica que se encontraba pálida frente ella

- nada, no me pasa nada, solo es que estos días no estuve desayunando lo suficiente ´

- ja! Dime algo nuevo, eso es todos los días

- cierto! No es una buena mentira… O.o Sakura hasta tu la descubriste! Que te sucede a ti también ¬¬…-ok…Miyuki ya creía estar en un mundo paralelo, que Sakura sea atenta a las mentiras era muuuy extraño

- a mi? --U jeje nada, porque debería pasar algo?- respondió con notable nervios en su voz

- algo traman, las conozco soy 2 años mayor, así que no traten de engañarme, y de una vez, que-esta-pasando?- dijo ya con poca paciencia mientras se cruzaba de brazos

Sakura rió quedita… y dijo "paso" dejando así el turno de hablar para Chiara, quien de inmediato se puso nerviosa… no sabia por donde empezar, pero la verdad era que ya no podía mentir mas… con la voz un poco temblorosa, hizo prometer a Sakura y Miyuki que no iban a decir nada del tema… ellas así lo hicieron, entonces, chi inspiro profundamente y lo dijo "…estoy … embarazada…" y sin mas agacho su cabeza, claramente avergonzada…y el silencio que ella tanto temió, se hizo presente

- O.O…q-que estas diciendo!- reacciono finalmente Sakura

- por kami, que no escuchaste!- miyu estaba nerviosa…en ese lugar, traer vida al mundo, era muy peligroso

-- y para desgracia de las tres, la señora Harking, caminaba con pasos seguros hacia el grupito- -

- escuchar que ¿Miyuki?- dijo mirándola desde arriba con sospecha

- O.o mama, digo, señora, Kinomoto necesitaba que alguien la ponga en su lugar… me escuchaste!- casi grito mientras se ponía de pie y endurecía su mirada, odiaba tener que actuar así…

las aludidas no dijeron palabra y regresaron a sus puestos de trabajo… mientras Sakura no podía evitar mirar cada tanto hacia Chiara… lo que había confesado la había dejado pasmada

- TSK! Estas judías creen que están de vacaciones…- agrego la vieja superiora con notable fastidio mientras ponía sus manos en la cadera

- tiene razón, por cierto…y esa quien es?- le dijo su hija señalando a una trabajadora que no reconocía a la distancia

- ah!...no se, no importa, mientras trabaje y no moleste…

mientras en la sección de Sakura y Chiara, esa joven irreconocible tras una capa, se acercaba silenciosamente donde se encontraban las chicas

- Sakura…Chiara- susurro mientras miraba a todos lados insegura

- mm? –Sakura voltea ver llevándose un gran sorpresa, mas bien …un susto- O.O que haces aquí Tomoyo!

- shh…n.n no grites- la calmo moviendo su mano para que se acercara- vine a decirte algo

- esta bien…pero, como hiciste para entrar aquí?

- jeje, solo tuve que arreglar esta ropas para parecerme a ustedes y los guardias no me reconocieron o

- que ocurrente… --U (Chiara)

- n.n gracias, bueno, no puedo estar mucho tiempo, así que a lo que vine: Eriol me contó lo de hoy y-

- que? ¬.¬U ya todos lo saben- en realidad ella no quería que se supiera… pero bueno, era inevitable que Tomoyo se enterara

- jaja n.n bueno como decía, hoy tenemos un almuerzo importante, en honor a unos comandantes que llegan de Treblinka, así que aprovechare y hablare con Li, antes de que… bueno no se, antes de cualquier cosa

- hey… disimulen – otra voz se sumo a la conversación

- Miyu!...que pasa?- dijo Chiara viendo como se acercaba la nazi

- tsk! Vine a decirles que dejen de hablar, la bruja de mi madre esta sospechando y…O.o Tomoyo! Que haces aquí? – la miro extrañada y sorprendida

- buenos días Harking… no digas que me viste si?- agrego de inmediata haciendo un leve reverencia

- claro que no, me matarían, te matarían… nos matarían!- decía mientras se llevaba una mano a su pecho, imaginado lo peor

- n.nU lo se… mejor me voy, hasta luego- se despidió mientras se alejaba de manera inmediata y sigilosos por un pasillo pequeño

- Nos vemos en el almuerzo! o- Harkin grito sin recordar donde estaba, llamando la atención de mas de una, por suerte no de su madre

- …ella…siempre aparece de golpe…- dijo Chiara …meditando sobre la conducta de la hija del diablo

- y ni siquiera era tan importante lo que me venia a decir… -Sakura reía de manera nerviosa, pensando lo arriesgada que era esa chica

----------------- En el almuerzo

La sala de reuniones del cuartel se encontraba perfectamente limpia y decorada, ya ocupada por los oficiales y sus familias, se sentía un ambiente totalmente distinto que en el resto de la ciudad; las esposas charlaban amenamente, los niños jugaban entre si con los sirvientes tras ellos para mantenerlos quietos,y por su parte, los hombres lucían serios y distinguidos en tanto discutían diferentes situaciones… ajeno a todo esto, una joven mujer miraba en todas direcciones mientras daba pesados suspiros y trataba de ocultar el sonrojo de sus mejillas…

Su madre se percato de su incomodidad… no le gustaba llamar la atención entre sus "amigas" por tener una hija desubicada socialmente así que mirándola de reojo le pregunto que le sucedía

- madre es que …tengo que usar este vestido? Es muy ajustado arriba y no me siento cómoda- respondió mientras señalaba su ropa

- por dios … a veces me pregunto si en lugar de una niña tuve un varón, hija debes mostrar mas el bonito cuerpo que tienes… así llamaras la atención de un buen sargento

- pero madre! Ya tengo a Daniel… no quiero otro

- jajaj,por favor… ese es solo un general y no creo que llegue a mas que eso… debes aspirar a algo mas alto

Miyuki se resigno, no tenia ganas de discutir con su madre así que pidió permiso y se retiro en cuanto diviso a Tomoyo en una mesa.

La vio con la misma cara de aburrida que tenia ella, así que entre las dos comenzaron a hablar tranquilamente, evadiendo el tema de lo que ocurriría esa noche, no querían que nadie escuchara de eso… no era conveniente.

Tan solo pasaron unos minutos cuando el general Daniel Holzhaus ingreso al lugar luego de finalizar su turno. A pesar del tumulto de personas allí, pudo divisar a su novia en una de las mesas con la señorita Tomoyo.

- hola preciosa , estabas alimentándote? -- dijo el con una gran sonrisa mientras abrazaba por la espalda a Miyuki, riendo quedito al sentir el repingo que dio esta en su silla ante la sorpresa

- oye no asustes!

- jeje, buenos días señorita Tomoyo, como esta?- evadió el reto y saludo cortésmente al sentarse entre las damas

- muy bien general Holzhaus y usted?

- complacido de encontrarme con dos bellezas en esta veterana fiesta

- hey hey, disimula un poco si? ¬/¬

- jaja, no te preocupes, sabes bien que mi corazón es solo tuyo- le declaro mirándola con cara de perrito mojado (se entiende ne?)

- aja ... mas te vale, oye, sabias que mi madre me estuvo presentando a varios sargentos?

- vieja arpía! Nunca soy lo suficientemente bueno para ella

- para mi si y eso es lo que importa .

- miyu… te dije cuanto te quiero?- dijo mientras se acercaba a los labios de su novia los cuales extrañaba desde la ultima vez que los había sentido… como hace una hora

- mmm creo que si n.n –le contesto con una sonrisa acortando la distancia entre ellos y besándolo finalmente, ya llevaban casi tres años juntos, y no se andaban con rodeos al momento de demostrarse cuanto se querían

- estem…¬¬´ no quiero interrumpir pero…Holzhaus, el sargento Their te solicita

el aludido dirigió una recriminante mirada a su amigo shaoran quien trataba de observar a otra parte al darse cuenta de que la interrupción molesto a Daniel…

-esta bien, Li, cuida de las damas - y sin mas se fue refunfuñando por lo bajo, mientras hablaba solo, quejándose de que nunca tenia un descanso

- buenos días señoritas-saludo el joven general al quedarse solo, pero las miradas de las chicas lo dejaron confundido… simplemente le veían de costado e ignorándolo finalmente

- y ahora? ¬¬ U que pasa, hice algo?

- todavía no…-le contesto secamente Miyuki

- pero luego quizás si… - secundada por la voz y seriedad de Tomoyo

- que quieren insinuar?

- …. Hay shaoran!ya lo sabemos muy bien… y no quiero que estés en problemas, por favor esta noche no hagas una estupidez

- O.o e-esta noche?...como es que?

- una se entera de todo, con mas razón yo, así que te sugiero que por el bien de tu carrera militar, te mantengas alejado de Kinomoto

- Tomoyo… disculpa pero… la palabra de un hombre es su honor, no hay nada que hacer- y antes de recibir una contestación, se alejo sin decir palabra… dejando a las chicas que aun mantenían seriedad…

- tu crees que le haga algo? – corto el silencio la oficial

- es shaoran… a pesar de todo… confio en el…

------------por la noche

en uno de los húmedos caminos que rodeaba al gueto, una joven pareja caminaba en dirección a los establos… Sakura y Eriol…

la joven Kinomoto se encontraba claramente nerviosa, no dejaba de maldecir su suerte por tener un tonto diario… aunque siempre aconsejada por su amigo…que solo le sonreía y trataba de tranquilizarla y transmitirle su fuerza y apoyo con sus palabras, a pesar que el también se encontraba tan alterado como ella.

al llegar a su destino, ella se sentó sobre un fardo de alfalfa y comenzó a tararear un canción para distraerse, puesto que el general Li aun no había llegado, para su suerte. Eriol encontró un buen lugar donde ocultarse, desde allí vigilaría a su amiga, así, cuando consideraba que la situación fuere peligrosa, podría defenderla… aunque su vida dependiera de ello.

Algunos caballos comenzaron a inquietarse, llamando la atención de ambos, y por la puerta, se diviso una sombra. Sakura se puso de pie, su momento había llegado y lo enfrentaría a como de lugar. El general comenzó a acercarse, mientras forzaba su vista para divisarla en la oscuridad, y la vio, allí a unos pasos de el… se veía tan bonita… viejos recuerdos vinieron a su mente, a pesar de todo… eran alegres y de una de las pocas partes felices de su vida… antes de que "eso" ocurriera… y ahora, el motivo de sus pesadillas.

Cuando el estuvo cerca, ella sintió un frió correr por su espalda, su piel se erizo… y antes de poder decir una palabra el ya estaba molestándola

- pensé que no vendrías… hijita de papá

- yo que usted mediría mis palabras, aparte yo no fui la que llego tarde

- llegar tarde? No sabia que esto era una cita- dijo con una leve sonrisa provocando un intenso sonrojo el la chica

- que dice! Oiga esta haciendo perder mi tiempo, mañana debo trabajar y usted me esta desvelando así que si no tiene nada mas importante que decir agradecería que me dejara ir- y sin mas le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar, pero inmediatamente un brazo la detuvo y la obligo a voltearse, quedando ambos a escasos centímetros.

- desvelando? Acaso sabes de que manera se desvela uno realmente?-le pregunto en susurro mientras pasaba la mano por su cintura

-q-que quie-re decir – dijo ella bajando su mirada mientras sentía arder sus mejillas- esto…no esta bien

- jajaja tonta! Que no esta bien! – dijo empujándola contra una pared- que creías que iba hacer, sin duda eres una niñita

- idiota! No te burles de mi que no tienes derecho! Aparte soy mas mujer que cualquiera que conozcas! –comenzó a gritarle, olvidándose que hablaba con un superior, olvidándose que Eriol estaba allí… olvidándose de todo; ahora solo le importaba su dignidad ante este "hombre"

- estupida! Cuida lo que dices ni sabes de lo que hablas, solo se necesita susurrarte y ya te sonrojas y pones nerviosa! Seguro eres una niñata cualquiera!

Un golpe seco fue directo a su rostro, shaoran se llevo la mano a la mejilla izquierda, mientras observaba a la chica frente el que comenzaba a lagrimear

-ni siquiera sabes lo que dices!

- maldita! – pero cuando el la iba a tomar de la cintura nuevamente una fuerte mano lo detuvo… para sorpresa de Sakura, Eriol estaba allí, frente ella, defendiéndola… tal como lo había prometido.

La tensión se sentía en al ambiente… Sakura de espaldas a la pared del establo, shaoran frente a ella con Eriol entre medio sujetándolo de la muñeca, mirándolo fijamente, Sakura intentaba decir algo, pero las palabras no salían de su boca… y cuando finalmente pudo hablar…

- DEJAME!HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Un impactante grito llamo las atención de los tres…

Shaoran inmediatamente miro en dirección al grito femenino, reconociendo esa voz al instante, que le ocurría? No había tiempo que perder, debía ayudarla… ahora…

Dejando atrás a los judíos, el general salio corriendo de repente y tras el… ellos también, no lo dudaron algo extraño pasaba…

------------

y? que tal estuvo? Porque aclaro q si hacia que algo muy importante sucediera entre Shaoran y Sakura tan pronto… algunos planes míos no saldrían…

bueno ahora a responder sus Revierws! o… (mirando a su costado) y ustedes que hacen aquí?

Daniel: hey! Nosotros también queremos participar en esto!

Tsuki: tsk… regresa a al fic que ni sabes que es una computadora

Daniel: me insultas! (inflando el pecho) un general lo sabe todo… y esa cosa no me superara… aparte, todos queremos responderlos no?

Sakura: cierto! Esto se ve muy divertido (mirando el mouse)

Tomoyo: jojojo que es esto?(mirando los parlantes) o.o sale música?

Tsuki: hey hey no lo toquen que lo van a romper! (tratando de acercarse a su maquina)

Shaoran: déjalos… no vale la pena… diviértanse yo me voy a leer un libro (mirando la sala de Tsuki)… bonita biblioteca

Sakura: nada de eso! Tu te vienes y respondes el primer revierw del capitulo anterior! Me lo debes!

Shaoran: … ya, esta bien (sentándose frente el teclado)

**Respuestas a los Revierws:**

**Piera Ninfa**: (shaoran)… bueno señorita piera, veo que es muy observadora, pero con respecto a mis planes para esta noche… ya lo ve, no salio como lo tenia planeado, me pregunto de quien fue el grito que interrumpió ¬¬(mirando al grupo a su alrededor…y se ponen a silbar…). Con respecto a mi relación con los Kinomoto… todo a su debido tiempo… solo puedo decirle que mi vida y la de mi familia fue un infierno luego de conocerlos. Sobre Nadesiko Kinomoto, yo no puedo decir mucho, pero si usted lee el Cáp. 1º quizás se le despeje alguna duda de ella, caso contrario, agradecería un revierw suyo con las dudas. Muchas gracias y… hasta pronto

(se aleja caminando con las manos en los bolsillos hacia la biblioteca… Tsuki le tira el Mouse en la cabeza: ¡podrías ser mas amable con los Revierws, shaoran la mira con cara de pocos amigos…:podría usted controlar su inmadurez? No quiero discutir… y se sienta a leer dejando a Tsuki con las palabras en la boca O.o "me desprecio un anime?")

**Zashi 18**: (Eriol sonriendo) me alegro mucho que le agrade mi presencia en la historia, en realidad, me pone muy contento n.n, muchas gracias. Sobre el amor a primera vista, ya ve, solo dije lo que siento en mi corazón, que bueno que usted lo entienda .también se dio cuenta del extraño comportamiento del general Li con mi amiga Sakura?… le soy sincero? En momentos me desconcierta… pero no importa lo que pase, yo siempre estaré para protegerla. No se preocupe por mi…por ahora Tsuki no piensa en hacerme daño… espero ¬¬´…

Oh! Mi origen!... creo que se ah confundido no, bueno, todo tiene una clara explicación, ya se sabrá como llegue al gueto, porque aclaro: no soy judío… nos vemos! Cuídese! n.n

**Serenity-princess**: (Miyuki) holasss!que bueno que mi amiga chiarita pueda ser como Tsuki prefiera…o chi es una gran chica! Me pone de buenas que te haya gustado el capitulo 2…que me dices de este eh?... que te pareció mi aparición? Porque, sin darme aires de importante (como la insoportable de mi madre ¬¬) tuve gran influencia… ya lo veras en el capitulo siguiente n.n Nos vemos sayonnara o!

**Zauberry**: (Sakura)… kami-sama… eso estuvo cerca no? que alivio que, dentro de todo, no me haya pasado nada grave. Por el largo del capitulo, te digo algo? Estuve viendo como los últimos días Tsuki estuvo muuuuy ocupada con el instituto, y otras actividades extras… así que en realidad, era eso o no actualizaba en una semana mas, y aunque al principio me queje, preferí la 1º opción. Este capitulo ya estuvo mas largo ne? bueno… ja ne! cuídate!

**Kirlatan**: (Tomoyo)… que amable al pensar eso del capitulo anterior, espero tu comentario para saber si este te agrado…por fin tuve un poco mas de presencia, y otros personajes, como ves esto de a poco va tomando un rumbo mas fijo. Besos a ti también! Byeee!

**..:MyobI:..** : (shaoran)…ejem… veo que mi presencia le provoca temor… pero Tsuki se enojo por como conteste el primer revierw así que intentare hacerlo mejor con usted…em… bueno, creo que yo no soy el indicado para responderle, pero entiéndame, los Kinomoto no se merecen ser felices…no después de lo que me hicieron. Me pone orgulloso saber que esta historia es de su agrado y contamos en nuestro pequeño estudio de redacción con su apoyo… muchas gracias (Tsuki: el "estudio de redacción", es solamente el espacio que ocupa mi computadora en la sala ) jejeje) hasta luego y espero saber de usted en este capitulo… Sayonnara (reverencia)

**Kari Kaufman**: (Daniel) espero, dama, que no le moleste que sea yo quien responda a su revierw n.n. Conozco a shaoran desde que éramos niños, y puedo asegurarle que el tiene un importante pasado con la familia Kinomoto, pero yo no justifico la venganza, así que fue para mi un alivio que el no haya hecho una locura esta noche… solo me pregunto sobre ese grito… de quien cree usted que fue? Bueno, debo despedirme, o Miyuki me va a matar… ya es muy tarde y aun no fui a darle las buenas noches…jejeje… mejor me voy, Mata Ne! Cuídese!

-----------------

Jejejeje recupere el control del teclado! Siiiii! o

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado… por que este cap. me llevó mas tiempo que los otros ( que los escribía en un día) ya no tenia tiempo para nada ( mas de la mitad lo escribí a la antigua: lápiz y papel, en el colegio durante las clases… jijijiji) y sino actualizo ahora, no podría en una semana mas, que me voy de viaje como representante del instituto… pero la competencia me importa poco! Faltare al colegio y voy a tener mini vacaciones! Jajajaja

Deséenme suerte así después les digo si gane en algún puesto!

**Ja Ne! **

**Tsuki-Ra** (recuerden… **"GO"** es su amigoooo .)


	5. Chapter 5

**N/A:** holas! Después de tanto tiempo regrese! Me extrañaron? Jajaja no, mentira, bueno supongo que no quieren leer mis estupideces, así que los dejo con la historia!

**Disclaimer: **bueno… por si alguien no sabia los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen… o que gran noticia que doy!...jajaja, ah! Tampoco me pertenece Hitler y sus secuaces.

**Summary: **¿Amor en tiempos de guerra?... no creo, ellos ni sabían lo que era amar. Pero estaban seguros de que eso era prohibido. Contra todo, todos e incluso si mismos…podrán superarlo?—S&S-T&E—

---------------------

**Holocausto**

**Cáp. 3: "confía en mi"**

- Sakura!... Sakura! Estas bien?- una joven trataba de llamar la atención de otra pasando su mano frente al rostro de ella, la veía tan distraída esta mañana

- que? Ah!...si Chiara, estoy bien.- respondió sonriendo

- estabas pensando nuevamente en él cierto?

- pues… la verdad si ´ - para que engañarla… era su amiga desde antes de quedar las dos en ese gueto…la conocía muy bien

- pero Sakura… ya no te preocupes por eso, me dijiste que Eriol te acompañara esta noche, no estarás sola n.n

- es cierto, pero me preocupa que el-

- De que tanto hablan? Vamos vamos, a trabajar! Quiero entregar esos uniformes antes del medio día!...Miyuki ven inmediatamente! – interrumpió la gruñona jefa, una señora de edad ya avanzada, que se las creía solo por estar al mando, y su aspecto… tenia la piel muy pálida y un rostro de facciones muy finas y alargada, con una notables arrugas en sus ojos… pero su carácter era peor opinaba Sakura

- si señora, que desea?- la chica era una aprendiz, solía ser la que controlaba que todo este tranquilo en el área de costura…

- tu quedas al mando de estas! Hasta que yo termine unas importantes tareas- dijo dándose aires de importante

- si señora, como ordene…ya oyeron! Sigan trabajando! No hagan perder el tiempo!

- muy bien hija… sigue así y llegaras muy lejos- si…era su hija… sin mas comentarios…

- mientras sea lejos de ti…- musito mientras se alejaba

- has dicho algo?

- para nada señora, que este bien- respondió de inmediato con una amplia sonrisa, mas que fingida

- si… no tardo – y sin mas, se dio media vuelta y se fue como alma que lleva el diablo, ignorando lo que segundos después ocurría, Chiara, sufrió un terrible desmayo mientras cargaba una pila de uniformes, desparramándose estos y llamando así la atención de todas en la sala, que acudieron de inmediato, secundadas por Miyuki y Sakura que no dudaron en acercarse para ver que pasaba

- que sucede?- grito la novata al mando

- Miyuki! Chiara se desmayó!- le respondió con voz temblorosa Sakura

Sin pensarlo dos veces, la nazi se tumbo en el piso, primero controlo el pulso, era algo débil, y después la temperatura, esa estaba normal, lo que no lo era, fue el hecho que estos "accidentes" ocurrían cada vez con mas frecuencia en Chiara….y eso daba que pensar.

Sakura no sabia que hacer para que su amiga reaccionara, hasta que vio el frasco donde se guardaba el pegamento que tenían para los uniformes, entonces lo tomo y paso un poco frente a la nariz de la joven, hasta que esta por fin comenzó a reaccionar…

- mmm… q-que? Oh siento interrumpir…ya regreso a mis labores!- sin duda ella seguía un poco aturdida, pues se levanto temblorosa y caminaba con dificultad a su puesto, creyendo que la señora Harking iba a reprenderla.

- jejeje, no te preocupes chi… mi madre se fue, mejor descansa si?...oye, que te anda sucediendo?- una vez pasado el peligro, la ayudo a sentarse en una banca… había algo raro

- a mi?- pregunto inocentemente

- no Tsk, si le pregunte a Sakura…¬¬

- en serio? – Sakura se estaba confundiendo

- que no! Vamos chicas… reconozcan un sarcasmo si?

- jaja perdón, pero, en realidad Chiara… que es lo que te pasa? Estuviste rara últimamente- comento la oji-verde viendo con preocupación a la chica que se encontraba pálida frente ella

- nada, no me pasa nada, solo es que estos días no estuve desayunando lo suficiente ´

- ja! Dime algo nuevo, eso es todos los días

- cierto! No es una buena mentira… O.o Sakura hasta tu la descubriste! Que te sucede a ti también ¬¬…-ok…Miyuki ya creía estar en un mundo paralelo, que Sakura sea atenta a las mentiras era muuuy extraño

- a mi? --U jeje nada, porque debería pasar algo?- respondió con notable nervios en su voz

- algo traman, las conozco soy 2 años mayor, así que no traten de engañarme, y de una vez, que-esta-pasando?- dijo ya con poca paciencia mientras se cruzaba de brazos

Sakura rió quedita… y dijo "paso" dejando así el turno de hablar para Chiara, quien de inmediato se puso nerviosa… no sabia por donde empezar, pero la verdad era que ya no podía mentir mas… con la voz un poco temblorosa, hizo prometer a Sakura y Miyuki que no iban a decir nada del tema… ellas así lo hicieron, entonces, chi inspiro profundamente y lo dijo "…estoy … embarazada…" y sin mas agacho su cabeza, claramente avergonzada…y el silencio que ella tanto temió, se hizo presente

- O.O…q-que estas diciendo!- reacciono finalmente Sakura

- por kami, que no escuchaste!- miyu estaba nerviosa…en ese lugar, traer vida al mundo, era muy peligroso

-- y para desgracia de las tres, la señora Harking, caminaba con pasos seguros hacia el grupito- -

- escuchar que ¿Miyuki?- dijo mirándola desde arriba con sospecha

- O.o mama, digo, señora, Kinomoto necesitaba que alguien la ponga en su lugar… me escuchaste!- casi grito mientras se ponía de pie y endurecía su mirada, odiaba tener que actuar así…

las aludidas no dijeron palabra y regresaron a sus puestos de trabajo… mientras Sakura no podía evitar mirar cada tanto hacia Chiara… lo que había confesado la había dejado pasmada

- TSK! Estas judías creen que están de vacaciones…- agrego la vieja superiora con notable fastidio mientras ponía sus manos en la cadera

- tiene razón, por cierto…y esa quien es?- le dijo su hija señalando a una trabajadora que no reconocía a la distancia

- ah!...no se, no importa, mientras trabaje y no moleste…

mientras en la sección de Sakura y Chiara, esa joven irreconocible tras una capa, se acercaba silenciosamente donde se encontraban las chicas

- Sakura…Chiara- susurro mientras miraba a todos lados insegura

- mm? –Sakura voltea ver llevándose un gran sorpresa, mas bien …un susto- O.O que haces aquí Tomoyo!

- shh…n.n no grites- la calmo moviendo su mano para que se acercara- vine a decirte algo

- esta bien…pero, como hiciste para entrar aquí?

- jeje, solo tuve que arreglar esta ropas para parecerme a ustedes y los guardias no me reconocieron o

- que ocurrente… --U (Chiara)

- n.n gracias, bueno, no puedo estar mucho tiempo, así que a lo que vine: Eriol me contó lo de hoy y-

- que? ¬.¬U ya todos lo saben- en realidad ella no quería que se supiera… pero bueno, era inevitable que Tomoyo se enterara

- jaja n.n bueno como decía, hoy tenemos un almuerzo importante, en honor a unos comandantes que llegan de Treblinka, así que aprovechare y hablare con Li, antes de que… bueno no se, antes de cualquier cosa

- hey… disimulen – otra voz se sumo a la conversación

- Miyu!...que pasa?- dijo Chiara viendo como se acercaba la nazi

- tsk! Vine a decirles que dejen de hablar, la bruja de mi madre esta sospechando y…O.o Tomoyo! Que haces aquí? – la miro extrañada y sorprendida

- buenos días Harking… no digas que me viste si?- agrego de inmediata haciendo un leve reverencia

- claro que no, me matarían, te matarían… nos matarían!- decía mientras se llevaba una mano a su pecho, imaginado lo peor

- n.nU lo se… mejor me voy, hasta luego- se despidió mientras se alejaba de manera inmediata y sigilosos por un pasillo pequeño

- Nos vemos en el almuerzo! o- Harkin grito sin recordar donde estaba, llamando la atención de mas de una, por suerte no de su madre

- …ella…siempre aparece de golpe…- dijo Chiara …meditando sobre la conducta de la hija del diablo

- y ni siquiera era tan importante lo que me venia a decir… -Sakura reía de manera nerviosa, pensando lo arriesgada que era esa chica

----------------- En el almuerzo

La sala de reuniones del cuartel se encontraba perfectamente limpia y decorada, ya ocupada por los oficiales y sus familias, se sentía un ambiente totalmente distinto que en el resto de la ciudad; las esposas charlaban amenamente, los niños jugaban entre si con los sirvientes tras ellos para mantenerlos quietos,y por su parte, los hombres lucían serios y distinguidos en tanto discutían diferentes situaciones… ajeno a todo esto, una joven mujer miraba en todas direcciones mientras daba pesados suspiros y trataba de ocultar el sonrojo de sus mejillas…

Su madre se percato de su incomodidad… no le gustaba llamar la atención entre sus "amigas" por tener una hija desubicada socialmente así que mirándola de reojo le pregunto que le sucedía

- madre es que …tengo que usar este vestido? Es muy ajustado arriba y no me siento cómoda- respondió mientras señalaba su ropa

- por dios … a veces me pregunto si en lugar de una niña tuve un varón, hija debes mostrar mas el bonito cuerpo que tienes… así llamaras la atención de un buen sargento

- pero madre! Ya tengo a Daniel… no quiero otro

- jajaj,por favor… ese es solo un general y no creo que llegue a mas que eso… debes aspirar a algo mas alto

Miyuki se resigno, no tenia ganas de discutir con su madre así que pidió permiso y se retiro en cuanto diviso a Tomoyo en una mesa.

La vio con la misma cara de aburrida que tenia ella, así que entre las dos comenzaron a hablar tranquilamente, evadiendo el tema de lo que ocurriría esa noche, no querían que nadie escuchara de eso… no era conveniente.

Tan solo pasaron unos minutos cuando el general Daniel Holzhaus ingreso al lugar luego de finalizar su turno. A pesar del tumulto de personas allí, pudo divisar a su novia en una de las mesas con la señorita Tomoyo.

- hola preciosa , estabas alimentándote? -- dijo el con una gran sonrisa mientras abrazaba por la espalda a Miyuki, riendo quedito al sentir el repingo que dio esta en su silla ante la sorpresa

- oye no asustes!

- jeje, buenos días señorita Tomoyo, como esta?- evadió el reto y saludo cortésmente al sentarse entre las damas

- muy bien general Holzhaus y usted?

- complacido de encontrarme con dos bellezas en esta veterana fiesta

- hey hey, disimula un poco si? ¬/¬

- jaja, no te preocupes, sabes bien que mi corazón es solo tuyo- le declaro mirándola con cara de perrito mojado (se entiende ne?)

- aja ... mas te vale, oye, sabias que mi madre me estuvo presentando a varios sargentos?

- vieja arpía! Nunca soy lo suficientemente bueno para ella

- para mi si y eso es lo que importa .

- miyu… te dije cuanto te quiero?- dijo mientras se acercaba a los labios de su novia los cuales extrañaba desde la ultima vez que los había sentido… como hace una hora

- mmm creo que si n.n –le contesto con una sonrisa acortando la distancia entre ellos y besándolo finalmente, ya llevaban casi tres años juntos, y no se andaban con rodeos al momento de demostrarse cuanto se querían

- estem…¬¬´ no quiero interrumpir pero…Holzhaus, el sargento Their te solicita

el aludido dirigió una recriminante mirada a su amigo shaoran quien trataba de observar a otra parte al darse cuenta de que la interrupción molesto a Daniel…

-esta bien, Li, cuida de las damas - y sin mas se fue refunfuñando por lo bajo, mientras hablaba solo, quejándose de que nunca tenia un descanso

- buenos días señoritas-saludo el joven general al quedarse solo, pero las miradas de las chicas lo dejaron confundido… simplemente le veían de costado e ignorándolo finalmente

- y ahora? ¬¬ U que pasa, hice algo?

- todavía no…-le contesto secamente Miyuki

- pero luego quizás si… - secundada por la voz y seriedad de Tomoyo

- que quieren insinuar?

- …. Hay shaoran!ya lo sabemos muy bien… y no quiero que estés en problemas, por favor esta noche no hagas una estupidez

- O.o e-esta noche?...como es que?

- una se entera de todo, con mas razón yo, así que te sugiero que por el bien de tu carrera militar, te mantengas alejado de Kinomoto

- Tomoyo… disculpa pero… la palabra de un hombre es su honor, no hay nada que hacer- y antes de recibir una contestación, se alejo sin decir palabra… dejando a las chicas que aun mantenían seriedad…

- tu crees que le haga algo? – corto el silencio la oficial

- es shaoran… a pesar de todo… confio en el…

------------por la noche

en uno de los húmedos caminos que rodeaba al gueto, una joven pareja caminaba en dirección a los establos… Sakura y Eriol…

la joven Kinomoto se encontraba claramente nerviosa, no dejaba de maldecir su suerte por tener un tonto diario… aunque siempre aconsejada por su amigo…que solo le sonreía y trataba de tranquilizarla y transmitirle su fuerza y apoyo con sus palabras, a pesar que el también se encontraba tan alterado como ella.

al llegar a su destino, ella se sentó sobre un fardo de alfalfa y comenzó a tararear un canción para distraerse, puesto que el general Li aun no había llegado, para su suerte. Eriol encontró un buen lugar donde ocultarse, desde allí vigilaría a su amiga, así, cuando consideraba que la situación fuere peligrosa, podría defenderla… aunque su vida dependiera de ello.

Algunos caballos comenzaron a inquietarse, llamando la atención de ambos, y por la puerta, se diviso una sombra. Sakura se puso de pie, su momento había llegado y lo enfrentaría a como de lugar. El general comenzó a acercarse, mientras forzaba su vista para divisarla en la oscuridad, y la vio, allí a unos pasos de el… se veía tan bonita… viejos recuerdos vinieron a su mente, a pesar de todo… eran alegres y de una de las pocas partes felices de su vida… antes de que "eso" ocurriera… y ahora, el motivo de sus pesadillas.

Cuando el estuvo cerca, ella sintió un frió correr por su espalda, su piel se erizo… y antes de poder decir una palabra el ya estaba molestándola

- pensé que no vendrías… hijita de papá

- yo que usted mediría mis palabras, aparte yo no fui la que llego tarde

- llegar tarde? No sabia que esto era una cita- dijo con una leve sonrisa provocando un intenso sonrojo el la chica

- que dice! Oiga esta haciendo perder mi tiempo, mañana debo trabajar y usted me esta desvelando así que si no tiene nada mas importante que decir agradecería que me dejara ir- y sin mas le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar, pero inmediatamente un brazo la detuvo y la obligo a voltearse, quedando ambos a escasos centímetros.

- desvelando? Acaso sabes de que manera se desvela uno realmente?-le pregunto en susurro mientras pasaba la mano por su cintura

-q-que quie-re decir – dijo ella bajando su mirada mientras sentía arder sus mejillas- esto…no esta bien

- jajaja tonta! Que no esta bien! – dijo empujándola contra una pared- que creías que iba hacer, sin duda eres una niñita

- idiota! No te burles de mi que no tienes derecho! Aparte soy mas mujer que cualquiera que conozcas! –comenzó a gritarle, olvidándose que hablaba con un superior, olvidándose que Eriol estaba allí… olvidándose de todo; ahora solo le importaba su dignidad ante este "hombre"

- estupida! Cuida lo que dices ni sabes de lo que hablas, solo se necesita susurrarte y ya te sonrojas y pones nerviosa! Seguro eres una niñata cualquiera!

Un golpe seco fue directo a su rostro, shaoran se llevo la mano a la mejilla izquierda, mientras observaba a la chica frente el que comenzaba a lagrimear

-ni siquiera sabes lo que dices!

- maldita! – pero cuando el la iba a tomar de la cintura nuevamente una fuerte mano lo detuvo… para sorpresa de Sakura, Eriol estaba allí, frente ella, defendiéndola… tal como lo había prometido.

La tensión se sentía en al ambiente… Sakura de espaldas a la pared del establo, shaoran frente a ella con Eriol entre medio sujetándolo de la muñeca, mirándolo fijamente, Sakura intentaba decir algo, pero las palabras no salían de su boca… y cuando finalmente pudo hablar…

- DEJAME!HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Un impactante grito llamo las atención de los tres…

Shaoran inmediatamente miro en dirección al grito femenino, reconociendo esa voz al instante, que le ocurría? No había tiempo que perder, debía ayudarla… ahora…

Dejando atrás a los judíos, el general salio corriendo de repente y tras el… ellos también, no lo dudaron algo extraño pasaba…

------------

y? que tal estuvo? Porque aclaro q si hacia que algo muy importante sucediera entre Shaoran y Sakura tan pronto… algunos planes míos no saldrían…

bueno ahora a responder sus Revierws! o… (mirando a su costado) y ustedes que hacen aquí?

Daniel: hey! Nosotros también queremos participar en esto!

Tsuki: tsk… regresa a al fic que ni sabes que es una computadora

Daniel: me insultas! (inflando el pecho) un general lo sabe todo… y esa cosa no me superara… aparte, todos queremos responderlos no?

Sakura: cierto! Esto se ve muy divertido (mirando el mouse)

Tomoyo: jojojo que es esto?(mirando los parlantes) o.o sale música?

Tsuki: hey hey no lo toquen que lo van a romper! (tratando de acercarse a su maquina)

Shaoran: déjalos… no vale la pena… diviértanse yo me voy a leer un libro (mirando la sala de Tsuki)… bonita biblioteca

Sakura: nada de eso! Tu te vienes y respondes el primer revierw del capitulo anterior! Me lo debes!

Shaoran: … ya, esta bien (sentándose frente el teclado)

**Respuestas a los Revierws:**

**Piera Ninfa**: (shaoran)… bueno señorita piera, veo que es muy observadora, pero con respecto a mis planes para esta noche… ya lo ve, no salio como lo tenia planeado, me pregunto de quien fue el grito que interrumpió ¬¬(mirando al grupo a su alrededor…y se ponen a silbar…). Con respecto a mi relación con los Kinomoto… todo a su debido tiempo… solo puedo decirle que mi vida y la de mi familia fue un infierno luego de conocerlos. Sobre Nadesiko Kinomoto, yo no puedo decir mucho, pero si usted lee el Cáp. 1º quizás se le despeje alguna duda de ella, caso contrario, agradecería un revierw suyo con las dudas. Muchas gracias y… hasta pronto

(se aleja caminando con las manos en los bolsillos hacia la biblioteca… Tsuki le tira el Mouse en la cabeza: ¡podrías ser mas amable con los Revierws, shaoran la mira con cara de pocos amigos…:podría usted controlar su inmadurez? No quiero discutir… y se sienta a leer dejando a Tsuki con las palabras en la boca O.o "me desprecio un anime?")

**Zashi 18**: (Eriol sonriendo) me alegro mucho que le agrade mi presencia en la historia, en realidad, me pone muy contento n.n, muchas gracias. Sobre el amor a primera vista, ya ve, solo dije lo que siento en mi corazón, que bueno que usted lo entienda .también se dio cuenta del extraño comportamiento del general Li con mi amiga Sakura?… le soy sincero? En momentos me desconcierta… pero no importa lo que pase, yo siempre estaré para protegerla. No se preocupe por mi…por ahora Tsuki no piensa en hacerme daño… espero ¬¬´…

Oh! Mi origen!... creo que se ah confundido no, bueno, todo tiene una clara explicación, ya se sabrá como llegue al gueto, porque aclaro: no soy judío… nos vemos! Cuídese! n.n

**Serenity-princess**: (Miyuki) holasss!que bueno que mi amiga chiarita pueda ser como Tsuki prefiera…o chi es una gran chica! Me pone de buenas que te haya gustado el capitulo 2…que me dices de este eh?... que te pareció mi aparición? Porque, sin darme aires de importante (como la insoportable de mi madre ¬¬) tuve gran influencia… ya lo veras en el capitulo siguiente n.n Nos vemos sayonnara o!

**Zauberry**: (Sakura)… kami-sama… eso estuvo cerca no? que alivio que, dentro de todo, no me haya pasado nada grave. Por el largo del capitulo, te digo algo? Estuve viendo como los últimos días Tsuki estuvo muuuuy ocupada con el instituto, y otras actividades extras… así que en realidad, era eso o no actualizaba en una semana mas, y aunque al principio me queje, preferí la 1º opción. Este capitulo ya estuvo mas largo ne? bueno… ja ne! cuídate!

**Kirlatan**: (Tomoyo)… que amable al pensar eso del capitulo anterior, espero tu comentario para saber si este te agrado…por fin tuve un poco mas de presencia, y otros personajes, como ves esto de a poco va tomando un rumbo mas fijo. Besos a ti también! Byeee!

**..:MyobI:..** : (shaoran)…ejem… veo que mi presencia le provoca temor… pero Tsuki se enojo por como conteste el primer revierw así que intentare hacerlo mejor con usted…em… bueno, creo que yo no soy el indicado para responderle, pero entiéndame, los Kinomoto no se merecen ser felices…no después de lo que me hicieron. Me pone orgulloso saber que esta historia es de su agrado y contamos en nuestro pequeño estudio de redacción con su apoyo… muchas gracias (Tsuki: el "estudio de redacción", es solamente el espacio que ocupa mi computadora en la sala ) jejeje) hasta luego y espero saber de usted en este capitulo… Sayonnara (reverencia)

**Kari Kaufman**: (Daniel) espero, dama, que no le moleste que sea yo quien responda a su revierw n.n. Conozco a shaoran desde que éramos niños, y puedo asegurarle que el tiene un importante pasado con la familia Kinomoto, pero yo no justifico la venganza, así que fue para mi un alivio que el no haya hecho una locura esta noche… solo me pregunto sobre ese grito… de quien cree usted que fue? Bueno, debo despedirme, o Miyuki me va a matar… ya es muy tarde y aun no fui a darle las buenas noches…jejeje… mejor me voy, Mata Ne! Cuídese!

-----------------

Jejejeje recupere el control del teclado! Siiiii! o

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado… por que este cap. me llevó mas tiempo que los otros ( que los escribía en un día) ya no tenia tiempo para nada ( mas de la mitad lo escribí a la antigua: lápiz y papel, en el colegio durante las clases… jijijiji) y sino actualizo ahora, no podría en una semana mas, que me voy de viaje como representante del instituto… pero la competencia me importa poco! Faltare al colegio y voy a tener mini vacaciones! Jajajaja

Deséenme suerte así después les digo si gane en algún puesto!

**Ja Ne! **

**Tsuki-Ra** (recuerden… **"GO"** es su amigoooo .)


	6. cap4 ¿ Una Tregua entre los dos?

**N/A:** los dejo directamente con las historia..no vemos abajo! (tengo una buena excusa x el retraso T.T)

**Disclaimer:** bueno… por si alguien no sabia los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen… o que gran noticia que doy!...jajaja, ah! Tampoco me pertenece Hitler y sus secuaces, jajaja.

**Holocausto**

**Cáp. 4: ¿ Una Tregua entre los dos?**

Por favor shaoran ayúdala!- tibias lagrimas salían insaciablemente de los ojos de Tomoyo, quien no encontraba consuelo al ver a su amiga en ese estado...

El castaño se tumbo al suelo inmediatamente... no daba fe a lo que veía...la novia de su mejor amigo...desmayada en el piso...con la ropa desgarrada

–pero que sucedió? Tomoyo contesta!-

-no le grites!- la voz de Eriol sonó imponente en la fría noche, mientras su helada mirada no se alejaba del general – querida te encuentras bien... responde-sin dudarlo abrazo fuertemente a Tomoyo quien trataba de contener finalmente su llanto.

-e...Eriol fue ho-horrible, yo...yo me dirigía hacia el establo para defender a Sakura, cuando vi... cuando vi a uno de los soldados de Daniel que se encontraba gritando, mientras golpeaba un pequeño bulto en el piso- antes de terminar de hablar, ella hundió su rostro en el pecho de su amado, sintiéndose segura en ellos

Un bulto?...acaso era?...-desvió su mirada hacia Miyuki, quien yacía inconsciente en el suelo, con claros rastros de lagrimas en su rostro y golpes en diferentes partes del cuerpo. El general levanto con sutileza su cuerpo e inmediatamente Sakura, quien había quedado paralizada ante todo esto, corrió y se quito el abrigo que llevaba, y con el cubrió el desnudo cuerpo de su amiga. No pudo evitar recordar a su madre, otra vez en su mente...todo el sufrimiento que ella había pasado, y ahora, al observar las marcas en el cuerpo de la nazi... solo confirmo el temor de todos...

-Miyuki...fue...fue violada- ni bien termino de hablar, agacho tristemente su mirada.

Shaoran no creía en lo que oía... era cierto?... se lo pregunto a la castaña, y ella asintió levemente... como era posible? Quien seria tan desgraciado?...

Un momento, Tomoyo había dicho "uno de los soldados de Daniel"... como no se le ocurrió antes! claro! el había escuchado las conversaciones que mantenían los militares y especialmente oyó a ... Tsukishiro...hablando de Miyuki y Tomoyo, aunque por supuesto, con la hija menor de Hitler nadie en su sano juicio se metería... pero con una simple hija de "guardias", eso... ya era otra cosa.

-hay...hay que llevarla al hospital del cuartel...y después buscare a ese desgraciado soldado...

-pero Li! Acaso quieres que te arresten por provocar problemas! -...la castaña abrió los ojos mas que sorprendida, mientras se llevaba su mano derecha a la boca, acaso lo llamo "Li" y le tuteo?...eso había sido demasiado arriesgado, si al general se le ocurría podría hasta encerrarla en una celda por su "falta de respeto"!... solo le quedaba una cosa por hacer, y la verdad, no le gustaba para nada... pero era preferible eso antes de pudrirse encerrada...así que... – gomen nasai, no quise faltarle el respeto- y agachando la mirada hizo una leve reverencia

Shaoran la miro de costado, no entendía el porque de esas disculpas, a decir verdad el le había restado importancia a las palabras de Kinomoto, pero no le habían enseñado a ser un maleducado, así que levanto sutilmente el rostro de la judía, quien mientras no salía de su asombro y su mejilla tomaba un leve tinte rosa ante el contacto. El se perdió unos instantes en esos esmeraldas ojos, pero cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, la soltó rápidamente, al mismo tiempo que sentía sus mejillas arder un poco.

-Jojojo, lo sabia, Shaoran no puede ser tan malo como aparenta – Tomoyo sonreía abiertamente ante la mirada algo confundida de Eriol

-p...pero, que esta pasando? acaso se olvidaron de lo que sucede?- pregunto en voz alta tratando de llamar la atención de los otros dos... pero no parecían estar en el mismo planeta.

-Eriol...déjalos, a ver si finalmente existe un poco de paz entre ellos... el pasado puede ser muy cruel...seria feo si se repitiera...además...

-además?...- trato de que ella siguiere, al tiempo que arqueaba sus cejas

-...Se Ven Tan lindos!.../

- u.uU ...Tomoyo...

- pero... no seria mejor si...llevaran a Miyuki al hospital? - de pronto la mirada azul de la joven se torno preocupada, se levanto mas tranquila, y camino hacia la extraña pareja que solo evitaban mirarse. Eriol, como todo caballero que era, siguió los pasos de su novia y lentamente se acercó a shaoran.

Li simplemente le dirigió una mirada endurecida, pero el alemán (se acuerdan?) solo le miro tranquilamente, este no era el lugar ni el momento para comenzar una pelea... al parecer, entendiendo este mensaje, shaoran le entregó en brazos a la chica que aun yacía inconsciente

- cuídala...y también a Tomoyo...pero creo que eso no tengo que aclararlo

-para nada...vaya tranquilo...y será mejor que hable con el responsable de esto

- tampoco me lo tenias que decir... ese Yue Tsukishiro...me las pagara...- un leve pero nítido brillo se reflejo en la mirada ambarina del chico, parecía que ya tenia unos detalles planeados...- pero antes de matar a ese mal nacido, tengo que avisar a Daniel-.

Sakura nuevamente sintió una puntada dentro suyo, no quería ver sufrir a sus amigos, menos con algo así... pero era lo mejor en esos momentos...

-..yo... te acompaño- dijo cabizbaja y con la voz pausada. Todos se le quedaron viendo en silencio

-mejor tu te quedas...serias un estorbo- se dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia unas alejadas luces que se veían débilmente

-tu no me mandas...voy porque quiero, aparte... el novio de Miyu debe saberlo de una manera...que simplemente no le altere, y lo mas seguro es que tu no sepas dar estas noticias

-Tsk...me tomas sin corazón ahora?...vamos deja de molestar y quédate calladita... ni me conoces aparte

-te conozco muy bien – defendió con seguridad ante el pequeño "cambio" de palabras que estaba originándose nuevamente.

-me conoces...si como no...y como soy? A ver...

-eres, de todos los habitantes de la tierra, el mas detestable, horrible, feo, desalmado, despiadado, maleducado, molesto, indeseable-

Lamentablemente no pudo seguir nombrando las "hermosas cualidades" de shaoran, ya que este la tomo de la mano y la jalo hacia el camino, llevándola consigo

-cállate y camina...antes que digas algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir

-arrepentir! Por favor!si tu- Sakura siguió hablando a sus anchas sin ninguna vergüenza o temor...muy diferente a como estaba hora antes

-Eriol! Donde vas!- Tomoyo atrajo a su novio quien comenzaba a seguir a los otros dos...con Miyuki aun en brazos

-pues los voy a seguir...no es seguro que este con...con...ese

-tu te quedas tranquilo, eres muy desconfiado cielo n.n

-tu sabes porque- agregó mientras recostaba a la nazi contra la pared, asegurándose que estuviera bien. Tomoyo se acerco y coloco también su abrigo sobre su amiga, que más que inconsciente...parecía profundamente dormida

-el es bueno...nunca le haría daño a Sakura...no a ella- como llegando a un acuerdo...todo quedo en silencio, mientras veían, apenas visibles, unas sombras alejarse.

U------------u----------U-----------u----------U

- y no te costo trabajo tranquilizarla, dicen que no es presa fácil...

-para nada...son todas iguales, si no entienden por las buenas...lo hacen por las malas...jajaja-su macabra risa se oyó con claridad entre el grupo de uniformados que jugaban a las cartas alrededor de una mesa, con bebidas y embutidos de fiambre. – le hacia falta una mano dura que le mostrara quien manda...y a final, accedió...como todas

-no querrás decir que se rindió?

-es lo mismo...además, pude confirmar las sospechas...no era su primera vez

-no jodas! Yue...estas seguro?...dicen que Daniel jamás la toco

-pss!...son puras mentiras...cualquiera sabe que el general ya la curtió quien sabe cuanto...o crees que en tres años no tuvieron nada?

Tras carcajadas, los comunes insultos entre soldados, continuaron con el juego, mientras comentaban sobre los "debutes" de cada uno...y evidentemente excedidos de bebida, era notable por el aroma a alcohol que se sentía a metros de la reunión.

U------------u----------U-----------u----------U

Shaoran caminaba con el corazón enfebrecido, esta vez si que Yue había ido demasiado lejos, el daño irreparable que había causado en Miyuki...sin contar la reacción de su amigo, que sabia muy bien no iba a ser nada pacifica.

Pero a pesar de todo, no podía negar que la compañía que tenia en estos momentos... de alguna forma lograban calmarlo, sentía como si los retos y disgustos de esa "niña" era lo que hacia falta para apaciguar la bestia que tenia dentro suyo... como en los viejos tiempos...hay cosas que evidentemente nunca cambiaran.

Por su parte, Sakura había optado por la opción se quedarse callada, de que valía descargarse con el general si el no tenia la culpa de lo sucedido con su amiga. Por el bien de ambos... solo por esa noche, acordaron una silenciosa tregua.

El camino, debido a la gran oscuridad propia de la hora, era casi intransitable... estaban en invierno y las lluvias eran constantes, haciendo que la tarea fuera mas complicada de lo que en verdad era. Sin darse cuenta ninguno, seguían tomados de la mano, desde que shaoran la había tomado para iniciar trayecto...cuando aun estaban con Tomoyo y los demás.

En un punto, el camino se volvió prácticamente un pantano de nieve, agua y barro, El se detuvo y Sakura choco con su espalda, mientras lo miraba con extrañeza. Shaoran aun meditaba... atravesar esa horrible parte, o por el contrario, regresar sobre sus pasos y tomar un desvío que habían ignorado minutos atrás. Cuando levantó la mirada...lo vio, pudo divisar nítidamente a Yue y los demás muchachos en la pequeña quinta donde se encontraban.

Tomar el atajo solo les retrasaría mas de lo debido...y el tenia unas ganas contenidas de darle una memorable piña en la quijada de una buena vez. Cambiando los planes... le contaría a Daniel luego de desquitarse un poco.

Eligiendo la primera opción, así que apretó con más fuerza la mano de Sakura, y con paso decidido la guió por el barrial. Ella solo se dejaba llevar, teniendo cuidado de no caer, pero de nada le sirvió ser precavida...

Porque el que resbalo, fue el castaño... llevándosela consigo.

El cayó de espaldas, golpeándose fuertemente la cabeza, mientras ella cayo con todo su peso sobre shaoran. Sus rostros quedaron tan cercanos que sentían el tibio aliento otro en sus mejillas... (no se preocupen, no era aliento feo)... ambos contuvieron la respiración al sentirse tan cercanos y se miraron fijamente...el silencio...solo eso...

Shaoran siguió sus instintos...llevo sus manos alrededor de la cintura de Sakura, rodeándola... y ahí a Sakura se le olvido como respirar...se tenso al sentirlo... mientras veía...como lentamente El acercaba su rostro al suyo...como estaba a milímetros de sentir sus labios sobre los propios...

-OIGA GENERAL! SE NOS UNE EN LA FIESTA!- desde la pequeña cabaña uno de los soldados lo llamaba a los gritos, interrumpiendo algo que ni ellos controlaban; mientras agitaba una botella de cerveza – TRAIGA A SU AMIGUITA TAMBIÉN! NO SEA MEZQUINO!

-demonios...-shaoran aparto la mirada del femenino rostro y la soltó. Sin importarle, comenzó a levantarse. Sakura se dio cuenta de la incomodidad y antes de que el dijera otra cosa, se había parado y se encontraba sacudiendo su falda, que estaba llena de barro.

-es ahí, no?

-si...pero mejor te quedas aquí, eres mujer, estarías en problemas si entraras a esa pocilga. Déjamelo a mi - Comenzó a caminar en dirección a la cabaña, mientras preparaba sus puños para una buena golpiza, cuando un mano lo detuvo por el hombro.

- te dije que te acompañaría... y lo haré-

-pero no-

-déjame terminar...aparte, quiero ver el rostro del maldito que... hizo daño a mi amiga – al terminar de hablar, tenia una mirada seria, consiente del peligro...muy diferente a como el la había visto... con esos reflejos de valentía y determinación...ahora, la veía tan segura de si misma.

Pero el sentimiento en Sakura era distinto, porque si alguien hubiera sacado el alma de su cuerpo para verla, habría sacado muchos pedacitos transparentes que difícilmente se podrían volver a pegar. Habían removido una vieja herida que ella sabia bien era difícil de sanar.

U------------u----------U-----------u----------U

**N/A**:...estem...si me quieren matar...lo entendere, nada mas dejen un aviso así escribo mis memorias n.nU

Tengo explicación para el retraso de...casi dos meses? Coo sea...estuve dos semanas completas en cama, nisiquiera podia salir de mi dormitorio. Estuve muy enferma...pero como ven...estoy vivita...jejeje

Luego de eso, como falte al instituto, tuve semana tras semana llena de examenes, es que por estos lado estamos por terminar el ciclo escolar

Y ya sabran como son los examenes de fin de año...HORRIBLES!

Jeje la cosa es que aprobe, por suerte, todos, aunque aun me quedan tres mas por rendir. Lamento que el capitulo parezca muy corto, pero ya no queria dejar pasar mas tiempo.

Les aviso que de ahora en mas...todos los capitulos seran de aprox. 7 u 8 paginas (del M.Word)

**Ahora a...los REVIERWS:**

...MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS!

**Serenity-princess:** hola!.estoy, ahora, muy bien grax. Supongo que tu duda fue respondida... la que salvo a tu querido shaoran fue Miyuki. Creo que ella te dio una indirecta cuando te respondio el rev. Anterior..no? n.n

Muchas gracias por seguir la historia...me animas mucho. Bueno, nos estamos leyendo! Cuidate!

**Piera Ninfa:** me alegra que te guste como se esta desarrollando Holocausto, este es apenas mi primer fic, hay uno que fue primero, y publicado a mi nombre, pero era de una amiga. Oh! Eriol! El heroe del capitulo anterior sin dudas jajaja... halguien tenia que hacerle frenta a shaoran no crees? Sakura tb fue muy valiente, con seguridad. Bueno, muchas gracias por acompañarme. Chaucito.

**Natu2005:** hey hey... y bueno aguna distinción mia tenia que tener no? Jaja. La verda..no tengo la mas palida idea si mi tatara abu era un nazi, lo mas seguro es que si, me lo dijo mi papa...como sea, mi vieja casi se muere cuando le dije que le habia puesto nuestro apellido, lo 1º que pregunto fue "¿es el bueno o el malo?"...jajaja, yo? Molestarte? Cuando? O.o...jejeje n.nU

Gracias natus por tu revi...a ver cuando nos encontramos eh!..por cierto, venis a mi casa antes de naividad?..okis..Bye. saludos a todos.

**Zauberry:** Que bueno que te gustara! Aahh...me ponen tan contenta, y tranquila, jejeje. Pues si...este shaoran parece que da que hablar, es muy misterioso...o raro..jajaja. Gracias por u paciencia por esperar... un momento...esperaste no? Jejeje...nos vemos!

**zashi18:** guau amiga...me encanto tu revierw super largo, te agradezco de corazon tu fidelidad con la historia. Eriol se puso muycontento cuando vio tu respuesta, ahora elno esta (esta arreglando su pasaporte para viajar con Tomoyo...jeje) pero me dejo dicho que el te va a responder mas seguido.

Ahora hacia las alabanzas que agrandan mi ego..no mentira..jeje. gracias por pensar eso de mi, eres muy amable y simpatica. Espero tu respuesta y así me dices que tal estuvo este capitulo si? .

Ya ves, en esta historia, shaoran y tomoyotienen una amistad con mas firmeza y confianza.

Por cierto...no me vas a matar todavía no?..jejeje n.nU eriol sigue vivo.

Bueno, cuidate y muchos besos! Sayo!

**Viridiana:** eres tu..no mentira, los capitulos si subieron mal. Que bueno ver nueva lectora por aquí, me alegra que te haya gustado la historia, y me puso muy contenta que pensaras que la manejo bien n.n. grax!

Como ves...entre S&S va aumentando la temperatura de a poco...pero las cosas no seran faciles...eso dice el Summary ne? nos vemos! Cuidate!

**Katelau:** n/n tanto te gusto? Que alegri enorme me has dado, sin dudas. Empiezo a sentir que de a poco voy creciendo como escritora, espero mejorar.

Fue lindo conocerte por el MSN, eres muy simpatica, espero encontrarte pronto n.n

Como ves...ya etsa actualizado, no te preocupes que mantendre un promedio de dos semanas entre cap y cap..o antes dependiendo de la inspiración.

Grax por tu apoyo! Ja Ne!

**.-Tu Ángel Guardián-.** : que sorpresa ver un revierw a estas alturas, como ves, aquiesta el capitulo 4...con un Poco de demora, pero cumpli. Gracias por tu apoyo Angel. Nos vemos Cuidate!

**OrNe:** que linda ornella...gracias por pensar eso, me ayudo mucho a terminar de escribir de una vez. Ahh...aqui vez, en que me la paso escribiendo en clase..jejejeje n.nU. bueno.nos vemos en el Instituto! Bye!

U------------u----------U-----------u----------U

**LISTO!** Otra vez grax a todos por su apoyo a esta atrasada escritora...Los quiero mucho T.T jeje

Es todo por ahora...Nos Vemos en dos semanas (o antes)

Cuidense y dejen un revierw de piedad aunque sea..jajaja

**Matta Ne...**

**Tsuki-Ra**


	7. cap5: Comienza el juego, tuy yo

Hello people!...lamento mucho el retraso, pero esta es mi ultima semana de clases...así que cuando este con vacaciones... ¡¡prepárense para una sobredosis de Holocausto!... ¡¡y de las locuras de Tsuki-Ra!...jajaja

**Holocausto**

**Cáp. 5: Comienza el juego, tu...y yo**

Por si alguien no lo sabe...ni CCS me pertenece n.ñ ...y mucho menos Hitler, de ser así imagínense donde estaría él..¬¬...

U------------u----------U-----------u----------U

Estaba riéndose abiertamente cuando sintió un agudo dolor en su rostro...

-MALDITO DESGRACIADO! QUIEN TE CREES? MALNACIDO!

-HIJO DE Pu- el soldado volteo preparado para darle su merecido a quien le había propinado el golpe...pero se llevo una gran sorpresa al encontrarse nada menos que con... el general Li

-COMO LE VUELVES A TOCAR UN PELO Y YO MISMO ME ENCARGARE DE TU EJECUSION!

-shaoran...-dijo mas calmado y con una irónica sonrisa en sus labios- de que estas hablando?

- ESTUPIDO! ME VAS A DECIR QUE NO SABES DE "QUIEN" TE HABLO?

-mmhh...creo...ah! ya se!... de Miyuki...tanto tiempo que no la veo...como esta ella?

No hubo tiempo para una respuesta, pues Shaoran se había lanzado sobre Yue listo para una batalla campal. La clara reacción del soldado fue un gancho derecho directo a la mandíbula de su oponente.

Sakura había quedado paralizada en una esquina de la choza. Sus ojos no podían apartarse de la pelea que había comenzado delante de ella. Nunca había visto a shaoran así...al parecer estaba verdaderamente enojado... y no lo culpaba, lo que había hecho ese tal Yue era imperdonable.

Todos los hombre que estaban allí quedaron, por segundos, sorprendidos por la reacción del general, pero esto prometía ser una buena riña...y nadie iba a detenerla. Por otra parte... para nadie había pasado de ser percibido la presencia de esa bella mujer que había llegado con Li.

En tanto... las cosas solo empeoraban entre los combatientes. Yue ataco con una patada increíble, ágil y muy alta, pero no por nada Shaoran estaba en el puesto de general. Sus rápidos reflejos hicieron que se agachara en una sentadilla y, aprovechando la diferencia de alturas, se apoyo sobre su brazo derecho y giro sobre su eje, pateando con la pierna izquierda, logrando desequilibrar a su oponente.

La brutal caída paralizo unos instantes al soldado, pero no tardo mucho en abalanzarse sobre Li, quien se estaba levando, por lo tanto estaba de espaldas, y comenzó a torcerle el brazo derecho. El castaño no lograría soportar mucho mas el agudo dolor así que con el brazo bueno...lanzo un fuerte codazo, dando en la parte baja de las costillas. En ese instante giro sobre si mismo y fue su turno dar batalla.

Pesadamente cayo sobre Yue, presionándole la sien con las manos... pero no duro mucho, ya que el soldado llevando sus piernas sobre el abdomen del general, y llevando todas sus fuerzas hacia sus extremidades, levanto por el aire al oji-verde... quien giro en el aire y cayo detrás de el, levantándose con dificultad, mientras los fríos ojos lilas de Yue...se posaban a su altura.

De manera inesperada, el general propino tremenda patada en el tórax de su "enemigo", logrando dejarlo sin aire por segundos. Mientras Yue cruzaba sus brazos a la altura de sus pulmones, tratando de recuperar el aire, shaoran no lo dudo y aprovecho finalmente la distracción, acercándose peligrosamente a Yue, llevando sus manos alrededor del cuello de este, retorciéndolo con todas sus fuerzas.

En ese momento se desespero realmente, estaba comenzando a faltarle el tan preciado oxigeno. Todo su cuerpo comenzó a agitarse, y entre tanto movimiento, logro con una certera patada, golpear el miembro de shaoran.

Todos los presentes parecieron acompañar al nazi en su dolor, aportando diferentes comentarios.

Sakura abrió sus ojos a mas no poder llevando sus manos a su boca... "huy... eso debe... dolerle"

Yue aprovecho su escape, se levanto rápidamente, y antes de que shaoran reaccionara...había tomado entre sus brazos a la castaña, posando una pequeña pero punzante navaja en el cuello de esta.

-VAMOS SI ERES TAN VALIENTE!...O ACASO TE IMPORTA ESTA...POCA COSA?..JAJAJAJA – presionando aun mas el objeto cortante, logro que gotas color carmín comenzaran a fluir por el blanco cuello de Sakura, quien ante semejante dolor no podía mas que cerrar fuertemente sus ojos, ahogando pequeños gritos.

Por su parte, Shaoran pensó dos veces antes de actuar. No era porque ella no le importara, justamente todo lo contrario... mas allá de las diferencias, del pasado...el tenia una promesa que cumplir... una tan simple... como protegerla

-SOLO... ¡¡¡DEJALA DESGRACIADO!...TU PROBLEMA ES CONMIGO, NO LA METAS EN ESTO.

-huy...huy... pero que esta pasando?...parece que el general piensa en alguien mas aparte de si mismo- dijo en un claro tono de burla, mientras comenzaba a deslizar su mano hacia el vientre de la joven.

Las risas del lugar se cortaron cuando un golpe seco retumbo, seguido de la caída de Yue, inconsciente, al piso.

Sakura corrió a los brazos de shaoran, evidentemente asustada, recibiendo como respuesta el inmediato abrazo protector del castaño.

Aprovechando la distracción del reto de los nazis, Shaoran sujeto a Sakura y comenzó a correr lo mas que podía. No le importaba si lo llamaban cobarde por eso, la seguridad de su niña estaba antes de todo.

El oscuro camino parecía ser eterno... solo se oía la agitada respiración de ambos, y el reflejo en el frió viento. Sin que se dieran cuenta, habían llegado donde todo había comenzado... al establo.

U------------u----------U-----------u----------U

-Eriol, estas seguro de que debíamos traerla aquí?... Shaoran y Sakura no regresaron aun...

la suave y preocupada voz busco respuesta, pero el ojiazul medito unos momentos mientras cargaba a una joven en su espalda. Logro convencer que lo mejor seria llevar a Miyuki al hospital, los demás no tardarían demasiado y la chica no podía seguir pasando frió, además, no era seguro que se quedaran solos por esa zona.

Las enfermeras quedaron mas que sorprendidas cuando los vieron llegar... al instante se habían movilizado por el edificio en busca del doctor de turno, que no tardo en venir.

En una camilla, dos asistentes se llevaron a la nazi... ya habría tiempo de preguntar que hacia la señorita Tomoyo a esa hora de la noche...con un joven... aparentemente judío.

U------------u----------U-----------u----------U

La gran puerta fue cerrada pesadamente, estaban bien... nadie los había seguido y Yue recibió tan solo una muestra de su merecido castigo, ya se encargaría de el mas tarde. Lo importante ahora... es que estaban solos

-eso estuvo cerca ne?- la voz femenina corto el incomodo silencio

-te advertí que te quedaras afuera...ya ves - hablo con la voz ronca y pausada, tratando que no sonara a un reto

- pero no me paso nada! –dijo sonriendo, desafiante ante la cordura del chico- estoy bien... tu estas bien... el esta mal, como debería ser

-como quieras- comenzó a caminar hacia unas maderas cortadas, sentándose en una... casi seguido por los pasos de la chica, que repitió el acto. Ese momento le pareció apropiado para... saciar las pequeñas dudas que abatieron su mente la primera vez que la vio, cuando leyó el diario... ella... se acordaría de el?

-que dijiste?- pregunto ella confundida. Shaoran la miro con los ojos desorbitados...como lo supo?

-lo dijiste en voz alta- le respondió nuevamente adelantándose a la pregunta- dijiste "ella... se acordara de mi?" – agrego mirándolo curiosamente

-...- pensó un poco, tomo su decisión y suspiro una ultima vez- Sakura...-la aludida se tenso al oír su nombre en esa voz...era extraño, pero el continuo hablando- tu...recuerdas cuando nos conocimos?

- me sorprendes...claro que lo recuerdo, fue ayer tonto- dijo lo ultimo a punto de reír

- no eso... antes... cuando éramos niños

U------------u----------U-----------u----------U

Terminó el Cáp. 5! ...Yeaa...

Reverencia pido perdón por el corto del capitulo...pero que hubiera sido mejor...esto? o esperar otra semana?...

Opte por la 1º opción, pero como dije al comienzo, esta es la ultima semana de clases, así que... agárrense a su silla...!

Ahora, sin mas distracciones...vamos a...

**Los Revierws:**

**Viridiana:** ¡¡hola! Como estas wapa? Si te gustaron las escenas del cap anterior... prepárate para lo que viene...jejeje... espero que te guste el prox cap: 6- Amor, un riesgo que debemos correr

Bueno, espero tu apoyo...cuídate!

**Katelau:** chica!...que bueno saber de ti, ahora, con respecto a tu comentario, si es cierto...era becario el drama..todo tiene un porque, no lo dudes.

Elegí el personaje de Miyuki, porque ella es mi creación, así que no me siento tan mal si arruino la vida de uno propio..me matarían si eso le pasara a ..no se...Tomoyo, no?

Claro que me gustaría leer un fic tuyo! Espero que pronto vea uno tuyo por aquí .

**Zauberry:** muy retrasada pero cumplí...que bien me siento ahora..jeje

Muchas gracias por tu apoyo... por estar en cada capitulo! Me alegra mucho que te gustara como quedo, sinceramente tengo mis dudas... pero bueno, este es mi primer fic... no espero para nada que sea perfecto n.n

Nos vemos! Cuídate!

**natuchan:** natis! Ohayo!...no era la fiebre avial...pero por las dudas no como mas pollo XD jajaja.

Si lo otro te pareció una buena parte...si supieras lo que viene en el siguiente capitulo..jejeje...ñaca ñaca...en los exámenes del cole...todo good, me quedan dos mas y termino el maldito año, a vos como te esta yendo? Supongo que bien ne?...suerte para Física..o era Química ¿? O-o

Byeee! Saludos a todos!

**FIN!** Eso fue todo...gracias a las 4 almas piadosas!..jajajajaja

Ya saben: dudas, preguntas, criticas constructivas, destructivas...jeje

**¡¡¡Mata Ne!**

**Tsuki-Ra**


	8. c6:Amor, un riesgo que debemos corr

Por si alguien no lo sabe...ni CCS me pertenece n.ñ ...y mucho menos Hitler, de ser así imagínense donde estaría él..¬¬...

**Holocausto**

**Cáp. 6: Amor, un riesgo que debemos correr**

tu...recuerdas cuando nos conocimos?

- me sorprendes...claro que lo recuerdo, fue ayer tonto- dijo lo ultimo a punto de reír

- no eso... antes... cuando éramos niños

U------------u----------U-----------u----------U

-ni..niños?... pero de que hablas shaoran? –pregunto con una sonrisa nerviosa y confundida

-veo que lo has olvidado... nosotros nos conocimos hace... ya mas de diez años... pequeño monstruo

- o.o monstruo? Solo mi hermano me llamaba así cuando era pequeña –ella lo miro seria y sorprendida-... acaso es verdad... pero tu quien eres?

Shaoran le dio una dulce y suave sonrisa mientras se acomodaba en su asiento... esto no hacia mas que comenzar

- mira Sakura, nuestros padres, se conocieron en la universidad, pero el mío abandono la carrera, y mientras tu padre se convertía en un destacado Diplomático, el mío llegaba a los cargos mas importantes en la milicia- ella abrió la boca para preguntar, pero el negó con la cabeza y le susurro un "déjame terminar"- cuando tu tenias ocho años, las familias se presentaron en una barbacoa del barrio en que vivíamos...

- "los sauces"...ese era el nombre del barrio- agrego aun sin creer lo que su enemigo le contaba

- exacto, ves que estas recordando? n.n... esa tarde, me acuerdo bien que unos niños te molestaban, y yo al enojarme y para defender a una niñita débil...termine causando una pelea bastante "importante"... creo que después de eso no fuimos a ninguna otra barbacoa- sonrió el general con melancolía mientras agachaba la mirada

-...pelea?... eres...Xiao-Lan? º.º - pregunto titubeando y algo avergonzada por olvidarlo

una vez mas el nazi formo una débil sonrisa... como si el recuerdo no le alegrara del todo... empezaba a llegar a la peor parte

- Xiao-Lan... hace mucho que no me llamaban así, el ultimo en hacerlo, fue mi padre...- su mirada se oscureció y Sakura llevo sus manos a su boca, tapándolas por la sorpresa... ahora lo recordaba... Kami-sama...el era...?

- el hijo del sargento Li... el hombre que nos albergo en su casa... cuando Hitler comenzó a perseguirnos... dios mío... por eso tu padre

-NO LO DIGAS!- grito asustando a su compañera, se dio cuenta que, esto, le estaba resultando mas difícil de lo que pensaba. No era tarea fácil regresar al pasado... recordar porque el estaba ahora condenado al mismísimo Hades, para arder por la eternidad por sus pecados...por las muertes y derramamientos de sangre de inocentes.

Allí fue donde el tono de voz de shaoran cambio por una mas ronca, y su sonrisa pareció nunca haber existido

-justamente... fue por la culpa de TU familia, que la mía quedo destrozada... por salvar a la tuya, mi padre dio su vida, lo ejecutaron por traición... y el ni siquiera se defendió!- hablo mas exasperado, ya al borde de las lagrimas, algo que Sakura no podía dejar de mirar sorprendida, arrepentida y culpable. El castaño tomo una bocanada de aire y se aventuró a continuar- después del sufrimiento por el funeral, al cual nadie asistió... ni sus "amigos" o colegas... mi madre cayo en una depresión muy fuerte..como si cada día ella cayera a un hoyo sin regreso...sin fin. Yo me vi obligado a iniciar mi carrera militar...y por honor a mi padre estoy ahora en este puesto- shaoran dudo antes de continuar- y debo admitir, que fue el peor error de mi vida

ella simplemente había perdido el habla... esta confesión había sido demasiado para ella, fue demasiada información por una noche...mas bien..era demasiada la culpa que sentía.

Ahora entendía la expresión de Li cuando había leído su diario... ahora entendía la rudeza con la que la había tratado en momentos. Lo peor de todo, es que ella sentía merecerse toda esa culpa, había arruinado la vida de una familia... una familia que parecía ser perfecta...

----Flash back----

- Ellos son mis hijos, Touya y Sakura- hablaba un hombre de elegante porte, presentando orgulloso a sus hijos, siendo acompañado siempre por la bella sonrisa de su joven esposa.

- pero Fujitaka!... no me habías dicho cuan grandes son!...un placer volver a verlo caballero...a crecido- dijo el alegre sargento estrechando la mano del adolescente- señorita...permítame – continuo besando la mano de una tímida Sakura que se escondía tras la falda de su madre – es muy bella, Nadesiko..les felicito

-muchas gracias Clow n-n es un gusto volver a verte después de tanto tiempo- respondo amablemente mientras acariciaba la cabellera de su niña

-es que ustedes tardaron mucho en mudarse aquí, les dije que era un bonito barrio y-

- ejem...cariño?- interrumpió cortésmente Yielan

-si?..oh! lo siento amor, familia Kinomoto...les presento a mi esposa, Yielan Li... y el pequeño que parece un soldado..es mi hijo Xiao Lan, acaba de cumplir 11 años...

la señora Li realizo una reverencia siempre acompañada por una discreta pero notable sonrisa... siendo imitada por su hijo, que continuaba con su extraña pero simpática seriedad

la mañana continuo de maravillas, todos parecían congeniar en el ambiente familiar que se sentía en el patio trasero del hogar Li

los hombres de familia...tenían mucho que contarse luego de doce largos años, no era lo mismo que mandarse cartas, así que frente un espacioso asador la cerveza de raíz no dejaba de circular.

Por su parte, las damas comenzaron a conocerse, sentadas en blancas sillas bajo una enorme sombrilla, Nadesiko deleitaba a Yielan con las miles de anécdotas que tenia sobre Clow, pues se habían conocido en la preparatoria. Por su parte, la señora Li no tardo en derretir su aparente y fría postura, riéndose a carcajadas limpias sobre las extrañas ocurrencias de su marido y Fujitaka.

Touya había regresado a la casa, que no se encontraba a mas de tres cuadras, para buscar un libro con el cual pasar el resto del día, no se sentía especialmente sociable ese día...(N/a: como en todos los demás... XD). Pero cuando se encontraba en su camino de regreso, mas precisamente pasando frente a una de las casas gemelas decorada con la típica cerca blanca... el y todos sus pensamiento se vinieron al suelo, dándose un importante y mas que doloroso golpe en la frente. Lo siguiente que sintió cuando alguien lo volteo, fueron una suaves manos sobre su adolorida frente

-¡¡lo siento tanto, yo deje mi trompo en el camino y te resbalaste con el .. discúlpame por favor, estas bien... sientes algo? te duele? Te duele mucho?

- me duele mas el oído por escucharte- dijo ante el amontonamiento de preguntas, logrando sentarse y viendo mejor el rostro de la culpa...mejor dicho, ahora que la veía bien...de la bella chica que tenia frente suyo

- jeje.. me han dicho que suelo hablar mucho- acoto ella con una bella sonrisa, lejos de ofenderse por el comentario – mi nombre es Hikari Akitsuki, un gusto – agrego poniéndose de pie y alargando su mano para que el chico también lo hiciera

- eh..erg...To Touyo Trinomo...digo, Touya Kinomoto –trato fallidamente de sonar calmado, mientras se ponía de pie por su propia cuenta

- Touya...n.n... siempre eres así de despistado?- nuevamente..Hikari parecía no malinterpretar ninguna accion jocosa de el.

Sin saberlo... habían conocido mutuamente a su...complemento, como diría Eriol... fue un doloroso amor a primera vista pensaría si Touya tuviera que describirlo...solamente quizás...que el evadiría la palabra "amor"...era demasiado sentimental, y que creía el, no se encontraba en su vocabulario (..que equivocado estaba...jejeje)

Ajenos a todo lo ocurrido, los adultos no tuvieron mejor idea que sentar juntos a la tímida Sakura y el pequeño hombrecito Shaoran, esperando que estos congeniasen.

Yielan, conociendo a Shaoran, le dijo que, si se comportaba amable con la niña, le compraría esa colección de canicas que el tanto quería, así que Xiao Lan, luego de pensar en la negociación, descubrió que no tenia mucho que perder

- y ...a que colegio iras? –rompió finalmente el extraño silencio que los rodeaba

-eh?..ah...aun no lo se, mis papas se ocupan de eso- dijo ella tratando de sonreír

-ya veo...y, no tienes materias pendientes?

-materias pendientes?...que es eso?

--U es cuando no apruebas una asignatura y la llevas a recuperar

-asignatura?..oye, hablas raro Xiao

- que tiene de raro? Siempre hablo así- se defendió frunciendo la entre ceja

-yo no te entiendo- confeso inocentemente la pequeña

- que no entiendes? – cuestiono suspirando... al parecer, después de todo, no obtendría la colección de bolitas de vidrio que quería - eres imposible

-gracias n.n

luego del almuerzo la pequeña Sakura fue a un almacén cercano, con moneditas en mano, a comprar dulces para su hermano, quien por cierto se veía extraño, y para compartirlos entre su nuevo vecino y ella.

como se haba tardado mas de lo normal mandaron a Shaoran por la niña, los adultos intentaban por todos los medios que ellos se levasen bien...ya saben, intuición de padres.

Cuando finalmente la encontró vio como unos niños, al parecer algo mayores que el, estaban molestando a la castaña quitándole sus dulces recién comprados y borrando su tierna e inocente sonrisa. La niña se puso seria y tratando de ser lo mas madura que su corta edad le permitía, les pido que le devolvieran sus cosas...aunque claro, la respuesta fue un coro de carcajadas y burlas de los abusadores.

El preadolescente no soportaba ver como se reían de ella y la obligaban a saltar para poder alcanzar su bolsa de caramelos, así que bien decidido avanzo hacia el grupo. Mantenido la cordura y lógica no logro que ellos se comportasen como debían.. y comenzaron con comentarios como " que tierno, viene a defender a su noviecita" "asalta cunas, ella es una niña pervertido!"... junto con otras frases que finalmente lograron sacarlo de sus casillas...y fue en ese momento en que se armo la grande.

Las reuniones entre ambas familias se hicieron mas constantes, y al cabo de unos meses, Hikari Akitsuki formaba parte de ellas. Lo que shaoran nunca olvidaría... fue el día en que Sakura, su pequeña protegida, apareció en el colegio con unos grandes anteojos, y el cabello corto (N/a: como en el anime). Ahí si que había logrado sorprenderle, pero pronto se acostumbro a verla así por un par de años mas. Por su parte, sakura también enfrento cambios visuales con respecto a Li... eso si se tiene en cuenta que todos, tarde o temprano, terminan teniendo acné.

----Fin Flash back----

una vez mas... solo alguno que otro relincho se escuchaba. Los dos habían quedado sumidos en sus pensamientos, y esta vez fue Shaoran quien se permitió volver a hablar...

- se que hace, 5 años no habias sabido de mi, y es porque cuando ustedes se mudaron al tiempo comenzó el acoso a los de tu tipo. Mi padre explico que era imposible volver a verlos, por eso mi madre y yo nunca supimos que ustedes habían regresado y se estaban ocultados por algunas semanas en el sótano de mi casa... Sakura... te juro que si lo hubiera sabido...tu madre y mi padre ahora... no ...estarían – un liquido salino se permitió escapar de los ojos del joven, y no pudo evitar que se hicieran evidentes cuando recordó las ultimas palabras de su padre... fue demasiado para el.

Sakura lo rodeo con sus brazos... al parecer los papeles habían cambiado, ella lo protegía a el, lo confortaba porque nadie mejor que la castaña comprendía por lo que pasaba su enemigo... o quizás ya no lo era?

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo con el en brazos, susurrándole palabra de aliento al oído... lo único de lo que se dio cuenta fue que, al dormirse el recostado en su pecho, ella no tardo mucho en unirse a sus sueños.

U------------u----------U-----------u----------U

Aquella mañana se sintió extraño al despertar. La noche anterior tanto su alma como su mente habían conseguido encontrar paz y descanso y todo se lo debía a ella. A ella, que lo había sostenido entre sus brazos ahogando su llanto, que había compartido su dolor y sus lágrimas voluntariamente. A ella, que se había convertido en todo lo que una vez deseó encontrar.

Podía sentir sus cuerpos entrelazados, su piel contra la suya propia como una caricia de seda. Con mucho cuidado para no despertarla, aflojó su abrazo a la estrecha cintura de Sakura, poniendo de mala gana algo de distancia entre ellos. Sakura dormía apoyada en su hombro y podía sentir su respiración en el cuello. No debía estar allí. Su mirada se posó en el rostro dormido de ella.

Tenía los labios entreabiertos y Shaoran los imaginó enrojecidos por la presión de sus labios al besarla y un poco hinchados por haberlos mordido suavemente. _Mía_. Así tal como estaban, abrazados el uno al otro, por una vez se dejó llevar por sus sentimientos en vez de por su razón y lentamente bajó la cabeza para apenas rozar sus labios con los suyos.

La respuesta que ese simple roce provocó en su cuerpo fue demoledora. Sintió como su sangre ardía en sus venas, como si fuera gasolina y el roce de sus labios la chispa para prender el fuego. Su respiración se hizo más pesada, casi jadeante cuando probó de nuevo, pero esta vez se permitió acariciar con su boca el labio inferior de Sakura. Ella gimió débilmente al sentir la suave caricia, entre sueños, mientras él sentía cómo su cuerpo ardía más aún.

Reuniendo toda su fuerza de voluntad, Shaoran luchó contra su propio deseo, contra su propio cuerpo, y rápidamente se separó de ella, poniendo el máximo espacio posible entre ellos. Cerró los ojos para no mirarla, jadeante, mientras en sus labios aún cosquilleaba aquel roce prohibido y tan deseado. Poco a poco la sensación fue desapareciendo, su respiración se normalizó y volvió a recuperar el control de su cuerpo.

Abrió los ojos para mirarla. Seguía dormida, tan inocente en su sueño, ajena a la tempestad que había desatado en el castaño. Aquello no podía volver a ocurrir. Sabía que la próxima vez perdería la batalla contra sus emociones y eso era un riesgo que no podría afrontar.

Aquello había ido demasiado lejos, él lo había llevado demasiado lejos, amparado en la oscuridad y en inocentes vigilias a su lado. No volvería a ocurrir, no más.

Era demasiado peligroso...volver a enamorarse...

U------------u----------U-----------u----------U

**N/A:** hello people! Que cuentan? Bueno creo q esta vez no tarde tanto...hasta me parece que aun estoy entre las 2 semanas de limite prometida n.-

Les agradezco de corazón a quienes me dejaron Revierws...no saben lo importantes que son, este es (lo repito) mi primer fic, así que me ayudan muchísimo. Aun soy una novata que tiene mucho que aprender.

Los revis firmados los contestare, algunos ya los habré echo, todo depende de mi tiempo, porque ahora parece que a todos mis primos se les ocurrieron casarse el mismo mes...así que estoy de boda en boda.

Eso sin contar el gimnasio, las caminatas (cortesía de mi padre que me levanta a las 5 a.m. los sábados para caminar) y mis maratones de bicicleta... estoy llegando a mi limite corporal...lo juro! Toco la cama y me duermo automáticamente XD

Si les gusta este fic solo hago un humilde pedido: RECOMIENDELO! Por fis..jejeje bueno, tengo que ir a dormir temprano hoy xq mañana viajo al casamiento de otro primo (se los dije)

Dudas, reclamaciones por tardar en actualizar y demás al botoncito de reviews n.n

**Matta Ne...**

**Tsuki-Ra**


	9. cap7 vivir como la noche y el dia

¡¡IMPORTANTE!...jeje ahora que llame su atención, se los digo, este capitulo es exclusivo un E/T, y es para explicar que es lo que ocurrió esa misma noche (que parece eterna... nunca termino de hablar de ella XD) pero con esta pareja en especial. Esto se debe a que me percate que los tenía un poquito olvidados, así que doy un respiro a Sakura y Shaoran (que descubrieron varias cosas) y regreso a la accion con este par de tórtolos ;) Recuerdan en que habían quedado, supongo que no, así que les doy una ayudita:

**Las enfermeras quedaron mas que sorprendidas cuando los vieron llegar... al instante se habían movilizado por el edificio en busca del doctor de turno, que no tardo en venir.**

**En una camilla, dos asistentes se llevaron a la nazi... ya habría tiempo de preguntar que hacia la señorita Tomoyo a esa hora de la noche...con un joven... aparentemente judío.**

U------------u----------U-----------u----------U

Por si alguien no lo sabe...ni CCS me pertenece n.ñ... y mucho menos Hitler, de ser así imagínense donde estaría él...¬¬...

U------------u----------U-----------u----------U

**Holocausto**

**Cáp. 7: Vivir Como la Noche y el Día**

Desdoblo la única hoja que había dentro del sobre, y con ojos humedecidos, leyó lo que decía.

"Querida Tomoyo:

Si tienes entre tus manos esta carta, es porque lamentablemente ya no estamos juntos. Desconozco el momento en el que lees estas líneas, solo ruego y espero estés bien.

¿Sabes? nos duele tanto separarnos porque nuestras almas están unidas. Es probable que siempre lo hayan estado y que siempre lo estén. Quizás hayamos vivido mil vidas antes que esta y no hayamos encontrado en cada una de ellas. Y hasta es posible que en cada ocasión nos hayamos separado por los mismos motivos. Eso significa que este adiós es, a un tiempo, un adiós de diez mil años y un preludio de lo que vendrá.

Cuando te miro, contemplo tu belleza y tu gracia y se que han crecido con cada vida que has vivido. También se que te he estado buscando durante todas mis vidas anteriores. No buscaba a alguien como tu, sino a ti, pues tu alma y la mía están destinadas a estar juntas. Y sin embargo, por razones que escapan a nuestro entendimiento, no han obligado a despedirnos.

Me gustaría decirte que todo se arreglara entre nosotros, y te prometo hacer lo que este en mis manos para que así sea. Pero si no volvemos a vernos y esta es una verdadera despedida, se que nos reencontraremos en otra vida. Volveremos a encontrarnos, y aunque las estrellas hayan cambiado, no nos amaremos solo por esa vez, sino por todas las veces anteriores.

Eres la respuesta a todas mis plegarias. Eres una canción, un sueño, un murmullo, y no se como he podido vivir tanto tiempo sin ti. Te quiero, Tomoyo, te quiero mucho más de lo que imaginas.

Siempre te llevare conmigo...porque eres lo más parecido a un ángel que he visto en mi vida.

Recuerda...estoy aquí por ti... y siempre lo estaré...

Siempre seré tuyo... Eriol"

- ...

- y yo... siempre seré tuya

A pesar de todo, aun no comprendía la situación en la que se encontraba, separados uno del otro. Con un suave camisón de seda cubriendo su piel, se levanto de la cama y se dirigió hacia el balcón del cuarto... y simplemente, cayó rendida sobre sus piernas, llorando sin encontrar consuelo, sentía claramente como su pecho se agitaba por el silencioso sollozo. Su pecho se oprimía en cada respiro que intentaba dar, pero simplemente no podía, no podía respirar sabiendo que el ya no estaría mas con ella.

Y las últimas imágenes vividas, comenzaron a llegar como un torbellino de recuerdos a su mente.

Flash Back-----

Luego de que vio alejarse la camilla con Miyuki, miro con desesperación y temor a los ojos de su novio. ¿Qué había echo! Recién tomaba conciencia de sus actos, lo había guiado a la boca del león. No había manera de disimular el origen de el, estaba con la amarilla estrella en el pecho, siendo observado por todos, rodeado de murmullos y espanto.

Eriol, aun en su seriedad, le sonrió dulcemente, una de esas sonrisas de las cuales solo ella era dueña. Se acerco lentamente, y cuando estuvo a centímetros de su cuerpo, acorto la abismal distancia con un fuerte abrazo. Ella aferro sus manos en las espaldas de el, hasta que sintió un pequeño papel entre los dos, se separo lentamente hasta poder verlo a los ojos, y en silencio Eriol coloco el sobre entre sus manos, sin dejar de mirarla, siempre con esos intensos y profundos ojos.

Justo en ese momento sintió como lo arrancaban de sus brazos, unos soldados no habían tardado mucho en ser advertidos por la presencia del judío, y de la peor manera posible, se lo llevaron arrastrando por el blanco e inmaculado pasillo.

Ella corrió tras el con todas sus fuerzas, gritando su nombre una y otra vez. En tanto, Eriol se revolvía en los brazos de los soldados hasta que, uno de ellos, le propino un fuerte y certero golpe en la nuca. Tomoyo grito con mas desesperación cuando lo vio, y las lagrimas finalmente le ganaron cuando unas enfermeras le sujetaron en brazos y cintura para que no se fuera con el. Trataban de tranquilizarla diciéndole cosas como "es mejor que se quede señorita, el podría lastimarlo" "es muy peligroso, tuvo mucha suerte de que Gustab y Wilhem la salvaran de el"; pero ella no escuchaba, ya no le importaba. Eriol se alejaba de ella y mientras el se iba... se llevaba gran parte de su corazón. Se sintió como una concha vacía, no había nada dentro de su cuerpo, su alma se había alejado, dejándola sola, a suerte del destino.

Fin Flash Back-----

Esa noche fue eterna para todos, en el corazón de cada persona pasaban sentimientos diferentes.

En el caso de Sakura, la embargaba la culpa de arruinar la vida de una familia. Le invadía la extraña soledad que había comenzado a sentir mientras consolaba a Shaoran. No había logrado dormir en paz.

Ajeno a ello, el castaño parecía finalmente encontrar tranquilidad a su agitado corazón, el desahogo y el posterior consuelo lo habían logrado. Sin embargo, a la mañana siguiente, descubrió sentimientos y reacciones que incluso el creía olvidados.

Tomoyo durmió con la carta entre sus manos, como si temiera que, entre sueños, ésta desapareciera. La había releído, entera o por partes. Para el día siguiente, había leído un par de párrafos centenares de veces y siempre se repetían en su mente.

U------------u----------U-----------u----------U

Eriol se sentó en el lugar que ocupaba en la fría y húmeda celda, infestada de piojos y otras alimañas, se cubrió con una gastada manta con secas manchas de sangre, y analizo detalladamente la situación en la que se encontraba.

La separación había sido mucho más difícil de lo que pensó. Siempre había sido consiente que ese día llegaría, pero encontrarse con ese ángel era algo que no había calculado en sus planes, en su vida, mucho menos en esas situaciones. Pero lo importante es que la había conocido y había guardado en su memoria los momentos mas hermosos que había pasado con ella. Cada segundo juntos era un recuerdo que guardaba en un pequeño cofre en lo más profundo de su memoria. Enamorarse de Tomoyo le costaría la vida, siempre había estado consiente de ello, era la verdad aunque le costara y la negara.

En el camino al hospital el sabia muy bien que seria la ultima vez que la vería, estaba exponiéndose por ella, no podía dejarla sola con Miyuki inconsciente, era muy peligroso, el destino se lo había enseñado.

En incontables noches había soñado con ella, pero con sueños tan reales que al despertar, tardaba unos segundo en reaccionar sobre quien era el y que hacia en ese lugar. Y ahora recordaba algo que solo había dicho entre uno de esos sueños, como si su inconsciente supiera de ante mano lo que ocurriría. Eran palabras que hubiera querido decirle en su última carta, esa carta de despedida que había escrito semanas antes... y el nítido párrafo tomo presencia en su conciencia, así que lo recito cerca de una pequeña ventanilla, esperando que las palabras se las llevara el viento hasta su amada:

"En tiempos de desdicha y sufrimiento, te abrazare, te acunare y haré de tu dolor el mío.

Cuando tú lloras, yo lloro, cuando tú sufres, yo sufro. Juntos intentaremos contener el torrente de lágrimas y desesperación, y superar los misteriosos baches de la vida. Solo confía en mi"

Se pregunto si podría oírle y espero una señal. Una que, claramente, nunca llego.

Se sentó nuevamente, y salinas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, mientras se abrazaba las piernas, y sus pensamientos se volvían cada vez más profundos. Recordando uno de los últimos atardeceres que había visto.

_Aun recuerdo como el cielo cambiaba gradualmente de color, y siempre al contemplar una puesta de sol, pensé en ese breve y fugaz instante, en que el día se convierte en noche._

_Me dije entonces que la oscuridad es solo una ilusión, porque el sol esta siempre encima o debajo del horizonte. Eso significa que la noche y el día están vinculados como pocas otras cosas; no puede existir el uno sin el otro, y sin embargo, tampoco pueden coexistir. ¿Como estar siempre juntos, y al mismo tiempo siempre separados?_

_Volviendo al presente, me parece paradójico que ella leyera mi carta precisamente en el mismo momento en que yo me formulara esa pregunta. Es paradójico, naturalmente, porque ahora conozco la respuesta. Se lo que significa vivir como la noche y el día, siempre juntos y eternamente separados._

U------------u----------U-----------u----------U

**N/A**: si ya se, esto pareció e capitulo 1, súper corto, pero entiéndanme, no quería sacarle el protagonismo a la pareja, Sakura y Shaoran ya tuvieron para ellos solos un par de capítulos. Tomoyo y Eriol se lo merecían.

Como dije al comienzo, esto fue mas que nada explicativo. Ahora, para organizar ideas es hora de un repaso de los hechos mas importantes y a tener en cuenta para mas adelante. Vamos por orden de sucesos:

**1º-** Chiara esta embarazada (no crean que me olvide de ella)

**2º-** Miyuki fue violada, todo tiene un porque, y cada personaje una historia, y ella no es la excepción.

**3º-** sin duda hubo un avance en la relación S&S, no me lo nieguen, a que nadie se esperaba el comportamiento de Shaoran, digo, desde su llanto hasta sus sentimientos contenidos por la judía. jejeje

**4º-** Tomoyo y Eriol, sin lugar a dudas están atravesando una dura etapa, pero ya dije, todo tiene un porque.

Bueno, ese fue un resumen de lo más importante, lo recalque porque si alguien tiene mala memoria no va a entender media palabra después.

Les agradezco de corazón su apoyo. Muchas gracias por los revierws, son mi motor para seguir escribiendo, realmente no sabia que escribir luego del capitulo 6, o sea, como enfocarlo. Espero su apoyo en este capitulo... a ver si se me ocurre, para el siguiente, como comenzar a armar correctamente el rompecabezas que forme ;D

(Fe de erratas dice el dicho jaja. detalle que se me escapó: fragmentos de un libro escrito por Nicholas Sparks "The Notebook" han sido agregados en el capitulo. (en la pantalla grande se conoció como "diario de una pasión"). Si no conocen el libro, sobra palabras al decir que se los recomiendo, no es muy largo, pero si muy conmovedor, especial para románticas – es mi caso, llore como una magdalena-)

**Matta Ne...**

Ü

**Tsuki-Ra**

Revierws...? haz clic debajo de la flecha n-

V


	10. cap8: no todo lo que brilla es oro

**Holocausto**

**Cáp. 8: No Todo lo Que Brilla es Oro**

**Disclaimer: **bueno… por si alguien no sabia los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen… o que gran noticia que doy!...jajaja, ah! Tampoco me pertenece Hitler y sus secuaces.

**Summary: **¿Amor en tiempos de guerra?... no creo, ellos ni sabían lo que era amar. Pero estaban seguros de que eso era prohibido. Contra todo, todos e incluso si mismos…podrán superarlo?—S&S-T&E—

La nieve comenzó a caer nuevamente, Sakura lo podía ver a través de la única y pequeña ventana en el cuarto que ocupada desde hacia años...suspiro tristemente, recordando que esa mañana se despertó con frío, muy diferente a la calidez que sintió al dormir, y sola, muy diferente a la compañía con la que había dormido. Lo había buscado con la mirada por todo el establo, pero ni rastro de el.

Cuando llego a su lugar en el ghetto, su padre ya se había marchado, pero Touya no. La había esperado toda la noche despierto, y al entrar lo vio de pie y recostado en una de las paredes con los ojos cerrados. En silencio trato de cerrar la puerta, pero esta era tan vieja y oxidada que su chillido se escucho a metros, sacando al judío de su meditación. El clavo su mirada en ella violentamente, sus ojos destellaban enojo y decepción.

Sakura se sintió avergonzada y un extraño sentimiento de culpa la embargo, habían suficientes problemas como para que ella trajera mas, lo sabia, por eso no les había contado a ellos de su salida nocturna, mucho menos del posterior encuentro con Shaoran.

- Donde habías estado?- la pregunta directa la impacto y solo había logrado ponerla mas nerviosa...

-yo..yo estaba..estaba con...Tomoyo- respondió mientras jugaba bastante nerviosa con sus manos

Touya la miro por el rabillo del ojo, pensativo, analizándola. Sakura no dejaba de preguntarse si en verdad le habría creído... y lo confirmo cuando el suspiro pesadamente.

-haz lo que quieras...ya eres grande, pero pobre de ti donde te metas en problemas.- el hombre hablo indiferente, dando a entender lo molesto que estaba con ella, por lo menos hasta que se le acercó, le dio un fuerte abrazo y se separo nuevamente de ella- cuídate..me voy al taller-

la chica quedo en silencio observándolo irse por el oscuro pasillo... agradeciendo la paz de estar sola nuevamente. Un momento...sola? donde estaba Eriol, sin perder otro segundo comenzó a buscarlo, lo llamaba, preguntaba por e a cuanta persona -viera pasar delante suyo. Pero nadie sabia nada de el. Era como si hubiera desaparecido de la faz de la tierra.

Y aquí estaba nuevamente ella, recostada contra la solitaria ventana, observando los copos de nieve caer sobre la gente que circulaba en el patio... y preguntándose donde estaba su amigo... su hermano.

U------------u----------U-----------u----------U

- Siéntese general Li

-si fuhrer

-yo he sido el único que siempre tuve razón, y nadie sino yo es apto para ejercer el mando directo de las fuerzas alemanas- nuevamente Hitler repitió esa frase, una que decía cada vez que negaba toda evidencia sobre el fracaso de los soldados germanos. El nazi saco un habano de una pequeña y elegante caja de roble, la encendía, le daba una fuerte calada y le daba la espalda al subordinado, quien lo miraba con extrañeza.

-esta usted en lo correcto señor... pero permítame preguntarle mi fuhrer, a que se debe eso.

El hombre volteo a verlo con los ojos endurecidos, una mirada que Shaoran sintió recorrer por el...como si supiera algo

- creí que usted me lo diría...-nuevamente le dio la espalda, dejando pensativo al general, pero luego de unos segundos de silencio, continuo hablando- encontró un registro judío de la hija de Fujitaka...no la castiga ni lo reporta, luego se niega a tomar el turno de la noche que le correspondía ayer... y hoy me confirman que anoche ocasiono disturbios contra la división del general Holzhaus.- finalmente la fría y calculadora mirada se volvió a posar en el, Hitler perdió los estribos al verlo con el rostro pacifico..solo lo estaba incitándolo. – ¡¿¡¿ME PUEDE DECIR QUE DEMONIOS LE ESTA SUCEDIENDO! – grito golpeando ferozmente su puño contra el escritorio.

No sabia que decirle, la actitud de Hitler siempre había sido tosca, cruel y nerviosamente calculadora. Pero luego del atentado que había sufrió en julio en su cuartel en Prusia oriental, esta había empeorado.

Ese día, jefes y oficiales alemanes desafectos al régimen nazi, intentaron ocasionar un golpe de Estado. Uno de los pocos amigos de Clow Li, el coronel Stauffenber había colocado una bomba con mecanismo de relojería, cubierta en una cartera de mano, bajo la mesa donde Hitler examinaba los mapas con su estado mayor personal.

La bomba estallo, pero el fuhrer pudo salir con vida, a pesar de que sufrió heridas de consideración en la cara y un brazo, que deformaron mas su aspecto envejecido, surcado de arrugas y cada vez con mas acentuados tics nerviosos.

-sabes bien de que es esto no?- le pregunto el alemán a shaoran mientras señalaba en el cuello una marca de quemadura con la forma de una araña

-señor, es una cicatriz del atentado- le contesto con sumo respeto y paciencia

-exacto...y tienes idea de lo que le sucedió a los...**traicioneros?-**

al ver que el general no respondía, se acerco al escritorio, tomo el diario británico y leyó en la primera plana- "Hitler se vengo atrozmente de los conjurados que la GESTAPO logro descubrir. Se dijo que Rommel, a la sazón comandante en jefe de las formaciones alemanas en el frente occidental, se hallaba implicado en la conjura, y el fuhrer le ordeno suicidarse"

shaoran medito detenidamente sobre lo que acababa de oír... ahora es mas que confirmado..con el fuhrer no se juega.

-Tengo una misión para ti, es fácil de cumplir, no se debe ser un genio para llevarla a cabo, pero si para salir vivo de el si te descubren.- el general paso saliva pesadamente por su garganta...ya había comenzado a sudar frío – tengo gente en Cracovia, últimamente el ghetto estuvo mal administrado... sospecho que están dejando filtrar judíos a rutas de escapes... y nada se puede escapar de mi.

-pero mi señor, no le parece que es mas importante preocuparnos por ganar la guerra, que la liberación de judíos, todo por un odio?

- querido Li...se nota que aun eres un principiante con suerte, te lo diré una vez: esto ya no es el antiguo odio a los judíos, es solamente ...política... tan simple como eso.

Shaoran entendió que debía callarse... estaba caminando por terreno difícil, no quería arriesgarse a caminar también por el abismo.

-que debo hacer fuhrer?

-así se habla chico... es simple. Organice una cena con los sargentos y coroneles...quiero que entre la confusión de gente que habrá, te encuentres con Runstedt y de la manera mas confidencial que puedas, le reveles cada ruta de escape para los judíos de allí, y no temas en delatar la lista de traicioneros que te daré. El sabrá que hacer luego con todos ellos.- concluyo riéndose maliciosamente y sin pudor sobre sus planes

- comprendo perfectamente, puede confiar en mi, señor. Cuando debo partir?

-lo antes posible, no quiero perder mas trabajadores, esos judíos son buenos burros de carga para las fabricas... dejan buena venta. Tendré preparado para ti un auto, listo para partir mañana por la noche, llegaras a primer hora del día. Por cierto, hay un detalle mas.

-lo que ordene.

-jajaja, debería tener mas soldados como tu, tan obedientes. No dudes, si superas esta misión... lo mas posible es que puedas portar el titulo de sargento.

Shaoran sonrió orgulloso de si, mientras asentía y agradecía el cumplido.

- quiero que hagas buena presencia, la mayoría de los hombres con quienes estarás esa noche, son padres de familia, y es claro que en eventos sociales todos esos estupidos se pavonean mostrando sus viejas esposas e insoportables chiquillos. Lo que quiero que hagas es sencillo, por cinco libras, Wilhem Joel puede prestarte una buena judía... ya ves, son baratas y obedientes- agrego sonriendo con lujuria- quiero que te consigas una y la lleves esa noche, le compras algún vestido y di que esta embarazada de tres meses, esa es la señal que Runstedt escuchara, el se acercara y te preguntara si tienes una foto del casamiento, tu se la mostraras y si el dice"que hermosa capilla, típica europea"... te lo llevas para hablar del "tema", entendido?

Shaoran memorizo cada palabra y asintió levemente.

-solo una cosa mas...esto te lo digo mas que nada por tu bien marital... trata que la judía sea muda.- dijo mientras le daba un golpecito por la espalda

U------------u----------U-----------u----------U

-Si serás desgraciado, maldito nazi. Yo no te he hecho nada para que me tengas de punto en blanco toda la maldita guerra. Cuando Tomoyo se entere la bronca que tendrás, también prepárate para la tremenda paliza que te darán mi padre y Touya por meterte conmigo. No soy una muñeca con la que juegues cada vez que quieras. Te equivocas si piensas que soy fácil de manejar. Estupido Shaoran Li... tienes la cabeza como bolita de navidad..solo te sirve de adorno. Deberías meditar mas las cosas...es arriesgado meterte conmigo, si crees que saldrás ileso estas muy equivocado queridito... me encargare de correr la voz sobre el general que llora como una niñita. Ya veras cuando lleguemos a esa ghetto... no será fácil dejarme quieta sabes? Eres un hablador, un idiota, bastardo, arrogante, machista, un hombre sin escrúpulos, huraño, poco cariñoso y falto de sensibilidad.

Shaoran tenia los nervios de punta... estaba seguro que ya habían empezado a salirle canas en el cabello. Mientras oía el interminable palabrero que salía de la boca de su nueva "esposa". Ahora recordaba el consejo de Hitler... debería haber escogido una muda en vez de tratar de proteger a una cotorra.

Sobre el volante del lujoso auto, sus dedos no dejaban de moverse, como si siguieran el ritmo de alguna canción. En realidad era el ritmo de su paciencia... que por cierto llegaba a su limite.

-YA CALLATE! POR EL AMOR DE DIOS Y TODAS LAS VICTIMAS DE AGUANTARTE! QUIERES CERRAR ESA PRECIOSA BOCA ANTES QUE TE LA CLAUSURE YO!

Sakura lo miro callándose finalmente, sorprendida por la reacción ...mas que nada de su secuestrador...

- OO oye... tomate un te de tilo a ver si se te cura lo nervioso. Puedes agarrar migraña o peor..hasta

de golpe... el silencio reino en el vehículo... y el hermoso brillo de una amatista cautivo a la judía...

-cásate conmigo- dijo él sin mirarla, col la vista fija en el blanco camino.

- O/O- finalmente, había encontrado la manera de callarla. Sonrió orgulloso por ello.

-que...de que estas ... hablando? Xiao Lan... estas bien?- pregunto llevando su mano a la frente de para comprobar que no tuviera temperatura y el pobre estuviera delirando

- Le estoy pidiendo que sea mi esposa, Sakura Kinomoto...- en ese momento volteo a verla, directo a los verdes ojos, con una mirada suavizada, tierna y una sincera sonrisa. Tan a si que Sakura no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

- Jajajajajaja no puede ser...te la creíste!- había detenido el auto para poder reírse abiertamente frente la cara atónita de la chica.

Se escucho el sonido de una bofetada. Sakura miraba por primera vez seria y molesta a Shaoran, quien tenía su rostro ladeado ante el impacto de la mano de ella sobre su mejilla.

U------------u----------U-----------u----------U

En tanto, la madre de Miyuki se encontraba sentada al lado de la cama de su hija, quien ya tenía el alta para estar en su casa.

-hija mía... se bien quien te hizo esto. El inútil de Daniel no puede engañarme con sus falsas lagrimas, se que fue el quien te hizo esto.

Miyuki se removía en la cama, negaba inútilmente con la cabeza todo lo que su madre decía no podía hablar no podía gritar. Estaba amordazada y atada en la cama.

-no te preocupes mi niña. El las pagara. Es la oportunidad que esperábamos para librarnos de el. Para siempre.

La chica abrió los ojos y sin pestañar, comenzó a lloras calladamente. ¿Desde cuando su madre había...enloquecido?

Había empezado mucho antes de que su padre muriera en uno de los frentes...había comenzado, una tarde que ella se quedo sola en la casa... con el.

U------------u----------U-----------u----------U

El camino continuo en silencio, con un leve llanto silencioso de Sakura, se sentía herida y humillada por esa cruel broma. Al parecer shaoran no estaba muy diferente, se había dado cuenta que había ido demasiado lejos, pero esto era la guerra, no un paseo por el campo.

Faltaban unos 120km por llegar, así que detuvo el auto frente una capilla.

Ella abrió sus ojos enormemente, ¿Qué no era una broma?... por otra parte, esa pequeña iglesia era hermosa, cubierta de nieve con las hermosas montañas en el horizonte, empezaba a amanecer, así que el ambiente del lugar era sencillamente perfecto, estaba rodeada por unos pinos de punta en blanco y unos cuantos robles gigantes pero sin hojas.

El bajo del auto y lo rodeo para abrirle la puerta a ella, pero antes que bajase, se arrodillo en el helado piso.

-quiero que me escuches bien. Esta no es tu decisión, tampoco la mía, pero necesito que finjas ser mi esposa solo por unos días. Tengo una importante cena esta noche y nada puede salir ni remotamente mal. – Sakura le escuchaba atenta aunque notablemente nerviosa, esa posición le incomodaba bastante.- en la cajuela del auto hay ropa para los dos, tienes allí un vestido de fiesta para esta noche... y también... un vestido de novia, sencillo... pero procure que sea el mas bello.-añadió por lo bajo, casi en un susurro, pero que ella pudo escuchar. Los dos levantaron la cabeza y ese encuentro de miradas logro sonrojarlos a ambos. Pero luego de unos incómodos segundos, continuo- haremos una ceremonia, aunque solo será teatral, el cura fue contratado, así que el matrimonio no tiene validez, es completamente nulo, no debes preocuparte por ello.

Sakura no entendió porque se sintió levemente decepcionada al oír eso, no es que quisiera ser la señora Li pero... pero todo esto solo había hecho que su corazón latiera mucho mas rápido.

_Continuará..._

U------------u----------U-----------u----------U

**N/A:** hello people! Como están?

Bueno, vamos a los comentarios sobre este capitulo. Alguno se habrá sorprendido un poquito ne? aunque ya los estoy acostumbrando a las sorpresas...en cada capitulo hay algo diferente..jajaja

Sakura y shaoran están en un embrollo los pobres...me pregunto como actuaran esa noche, se casaran o Sakura se negara? La vdd, en una situación así, yo me tiro a los brazos de este hermoso chino, no me importa si es todo un montaje o que n.-

La pobre de Miyuki esta atrapada por su propia madre! Dios mío, hay cada loco en esta historia... pero sin ellos no habría historia, así que todos! Un aplauso para la señora Harking (mama de Miyu), para Yue y para Hitler!...sin ellos nada de esto seria posible, muchas gracias!

Mientras todo esto ocurría, ya pueden adivinar que pasaba con Eriol y Tomoyo no?. Nuestro querido oji-azul sigue en prisión... así que no hay mucho que comentar. Los días allí eran eternos y todos iguales, pero algo pasara, no se preocupen fans de Eriol.

Tomoyo por su parte no ha hecho mucho... su padre la tiene castigada, así que vive encerrada en su cuarto. Pobre mujer, debe ser horrible.

No eh pasado unos buenos días en mi casa, sobre todo con mi padre, así que disculpen si tarde en actualizar.

Muchas gracias por el apoyo y-...tengo una pregunta

¿¿QUIEREN LEMON? Si o No?

Quisiera que voten y los resultados lo dirán... si la mayoría lo quiere, eso habrá n.- y si no les gustaría...pos...no habrá.

Recuerden dejar su opinión y díganme.

Otra cosa, habilitare una nueva sección en mi fic y es la de: "Los Recomendados..por Tsuki-Ra"

En su revierw dejen el titulo de su fic y yo lo leeré, luego dejare mi opinión de el en la nueva sección en N/A, empezando desde el capitulo 9 de holocausto.

Es una oportunidad de promocionar sus historias...así que...

Nos vemos! Ya me despido!

**¡¡¡Mata Ne!**

**Tsuki-Ra**

Lemon: SI-NO ustedes deciden


	11. cap9: en un mar de confusiones

**Holocausto**

**Cáp. 9: En un Mar de Confusiones**

**Disclaimer: **bueno… por si alguien no sabia los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen… o que gran noticia que doy!...jajaja, ah! Tampoco me pertenece Hitler y sus secuaces.

U------------u----------U-----------u----------U

-Hijo, lo que estas haciendo no es correcto. No esta bien engañar a una mujer, tomo mi consejo por favor… no lo hagas

-padre…-la fría mirada de Azoran se poso en el débil cura que tenia delante, ya abatido por los años y sus triste ojos azules lo demostraban- usted haga lo q le pido…se muy bien las consecuencias de esta decisión. Pero eh venido hasta aquí con una misión, mi vida depende de ello, y lo haré…

-hijo mío, piensa en el futuro de esta chica- el ruido de las puertas de la pequeña iglesia detuvieron las palabras del padre, quien solo enmarco una cansada y leve sonrisa al ver… al ángel ingresar…."dije que es por ella" le pareció oír de parte del joven...pero no estaba seguro, podía ser que sus oídos le estuvieran fallando también…

Syaoran seguía con la misma mirada severa , una costumbre adquirida q parecía nunca desaparecer… pero por dentro, su corazón había dado un vuelco al verla entrar… era como si todo se hubiera detenido, no existía la guerra, ni las misiones, ni siquiera el mismo… solo estaba ella .. esa bella mujer que estaba aun de pie junto a la puerta, temblando y con timidez.

Era... increíble lo que sus ojos veían... en verdad estaba hermosa. El le había entregado un vestido color Marfil.. bien ceñido al cuerpo, pero cuando llegaba a la cintura la falda sobresalía de la silueta, dando un hermosos juego de luces con el reflejo del amanecer detrás de ella... esa luz q golpeaba contra el bordado que tenia en la parte del pecho... esas pequeñas piedrillas blancas estaban unidas como si de pequeñas rosas se tratasen... así q... Ella... resplandecía, resplandecía su cuerpo...su sonrisa...y hasta creyó, por un fugaz instante... q pudo descifrar su alma... como su fueran uno solo.

El reconoció lo incomodo de esa situación, así q trato de suavizar su mirada, cuando la de ambos se cruzaron fugazmente, segundos eternos, como el primer día en el que la encontró…

ella levanto su mirada… y en cuanto lo vio…recordó justo lo que necesitaba, "si lo haces, prometo encontrar la manera de liberarte a ti y tu familia…pero necesito tu ayuda, necesito las fotos de la ceremonia…", cerro los ojos al recordarlo e inhalo profundamente, todo esto lo hacia por su hermano.. su padre,..Eriol y ella…así q no podía echarse atrás. Nuevamente abrió los ojos, sujeto fuertemente el pequeño ramo de flores que tenia entre sus manos… una bella colección de rosas, siempreviva, margaritas, lilas y una bella orquídea en medio…

era correcto lo q estaba haciendo?..no estaba segura, pero ahora le convenía, así q .. comenzó a avanzar, con una leve y muy discreta sonrisa, como si temiera q alguien descubriera..lo q en realidad esta sintiendo en ese momento...era quizás...este sentimiento...algo así como el amo- FLASHH!(jeje el sonido del flash n.ñ),justo en ese momento... antes de q ella pareciera ordenar sus ideas... el fotógrafo contratado por el "gran fhurer" considero su mirada como la mas creíble...hasta le pareció una boda de verdad hasta que...

-Ya mujer!...avanza pues, no tenemos todo el dia

ò.ó Tarado! Q no ves q estoy yendo!...estupido...-susurro Sakura por lo bajo

-con estos dos bellos ojos... estoy viendo a una tortuga ganarte... y la estupida... eres tu...niña malcriada -contesto rápidamente dándole la espalda

- ¬.¬ hombre tenia q ser..terco y creído

-Hijos por favor, están en la casa d Dios...

-Usted cállese!- gritaron los dos al unísono sorprendiendo al pobre anciano

Sakura dejo su pequeño ramo de flores a un costado...tomo con sus manos la falda, la subió hasta por arriba de sus rodillas y camino con pasos agigantados al altar.

El quería hacerlo rápido? Pues así seria

U------------u----------U-----------u----------U

-Oye judío! Despierta maldita sea..acaso piensas dormir aun mas! Hace dos minutos Salio el sol! JAJAJAJA- el sargento se alejo caminado contento y tranquilo por el nuevo día q comenzaba, mientras golpeaba con un barrote las rejas de los demás, despertándolos sobresaltados.

Aun adormilado, se puso de pie y se acerco a la pequeña ventana..la misma q escuchaba cada noche sus lamentos y promesas de amor, tomo en su mano una barra de hielo que colgaba y trato de derretirla con el calor de sus manos, así por lo menos conseguía beber ago y evitaba sentir tanta sed... luego, ya cansado de la cantidad de piojos y otras alimañas q apestaban el lugar, con un pequeño pedazo de chapa q tenia guardada... comenzó a cortarse el cabello...

Las azules hebras caían por sus hombros... hasta q finalmente... había quedado completamente rapado... sin dudas debía verse extraño, pero como no tenia nada en que reflejarse cerca...solo se guió por mera corazonada.

Una vez terminada su labor de peluquero, volvió a esconder la chapa. Eso serviría para el escape... si sus jefes se retrasaban...

Levanto una parte de sus pantalones y dejo al descubierto una profunda herida, que por cierto ya comenzaba a infectarse..se lo habían hecho el día anterior porque pidió un vaso de agua... la crueldad de ese lugar era realmente increíble.

Del mismo pantalón corto un largo trozo de tela y realizo un fuerte lazo, lo suficiente como para aminorar la circulación de la sangre en su pierna y así evitar la propagación de la infección.

Justo en ese momento, una piedra atravesó la ventanilla, con un pequeño paquete atado en el... ya acostumbrado a que esto sucediera todos los días, la tomo rápida y disimuladamente, y sentándose en una esquina, desenvolvió el paquete, descubriendo en el un par de analgésicos y un pequeño frasco con alcohol destilado, el papel en el que venían envuelto, tenia un mensaje:

·4¤(×¤ † «¤ \ /\ ·Ç·Y··# ¬¤ÐªR §!ÐÈ Ø£ †é ?ðø¤ -´Ç£?Ø´

(traducción para nosotros, los pobres ignorantes XD): Esta noche-1.200 horas-podrían descubrirme-ultima vez-saludos- Kitsune

genial ... solo esto le faltaba... su informante estaba en peligro..eso significaba que el también lo estaba... tanto así como su novia... esto le hacia recordar nuevamente... como estaría Tomoyo...

U------------u----------U-----------u----------U

-hija por favor! Hace días q no comes!...- una preocupada señora se sentaba en la amplia cama de su hija... quien ciertamente estaba mas delgada e inclusive mas pálida.

-ya no mama... déjame sola... por favor...- la morocha se removía entre sus sabanas, cubriéndose nuevamente el rostro y dándole la espalda a su madre.

-no se que habrá echo tu padre esta vez.. Pero te aseguro, nada puede ser tan malo, ya hemos hablado del tema... tu padre solo busca cambiar el mundo... era inevitable una guerra.

-PERO QUE LOS INOCENTES PAGEMOS POR SUS ERRORES NO ES JUSTO!- grito ya exasperada, levantándose y con los ojos húmedos e hinchados justamente por las lagrimas q ya no sabia como retener.

-YA CALLATE! ME TIENES HARTA MOCOSA DEL DEMONIO! TRATO DE CALMARTE Y TU ME VIENES CON ESE CUENTITO!- su madre le proporciono una fuerte cachetada, irritando así la piel de la joven. –Tu mas que nadie deberías apoyar a tu padre y agradecer al cielo el haber nacido como su hija! Pero si te quieres morir de hambre como esos inútiles judíos de afuera..pues..HAZLO! ya no me importa lo que hagas...!

la puerta del cuarto se cerro de manera azotada, retumbando así en todas las paredes de la enorme casa. Tomoyo regreso a su cama y comenzó a llorar nuevamente, pero esta vez con mas intensidad, había perdido a su padre cuando este comenzó a planear la guerra... luego perdió al su novio, el hombre que mas amaba en el mundo, y seguiría haciéndolo, y ahora... perdía el poco apoyo y amor de su madre... a quien cada día encontraba mas alterada.

Cuando ya no podía emanar mas lagrimas, cuando toda su amargura había desaparecido y su mente se encontraba en blanco, tomo la decisión mas difícil de su vida; si bien, sabia que tarde o temprano le ordenarían hacerlo en una emergencia, esto lo haría a escondidas de la organización... esa noche iría a la sección de las celdas... y arriesgando su propia vida en ello... rescataría a Eriol y trataría de huir con el... estaba segura, aunque perdiera en el intento.

Ya nada podía ser peor de lo que estaba, y ella no era ninguna niña débil, cosa en la que había demostrado lo contrario llorando encerrada por días. Ahora seria distinto, estaba segura y ya nada podría hacerle cambiar de opinión. Absolutamente nada.

U------------u----------U-----------u----------U

- Daniel, Holzhaus General Nº 12.947, presentándose – tras una leve reverencia el chico se sentó en la silla que le indicaban en e amplio y lujoso salón

- General, nuestro llamado a sido por un asunto de menor rango, no concierne en las políticas utilizadas en esta base, y usted a violado una importante pauta, cometida hacia un miembro del servicio de la Unión Soviética. Tiene algo por decir a su favor? –pregunto un anciano bastante canoso, ya entrado en años, y a su lado tenia tres oficiales mas, eran notablemente de un rango muy superior al de Daniel.

- Disculpen señores, pero, con todo el respeto- el joven se removió nerviosamente en la silla- no comprendo, de que es lo que se me acusa?

Los cuatros hombres tras el amplio escritorio se miraron entre si y luego al individuo que tenían enfrente – Estamos hablando, nada mas y nada menos, que el acto de violación cometido hacia una de nuestras supervisoras del ghetto del sur.-respondió sin tapujos uno de los caballeros q llevaba unas gafas bastantes grandes.

Daniel no concebía lo que estaba oyendo, acaso estaban hablando de...

-extraoficialmente esta señorita era conocida como su novia, pero su madre, la carcelera Miranda Harking, llego personalmente a reportad esta imperdonable actitud suya, pues su hija, Miyuki Harking, se encuentra en estado de show por el momento

El rostro del chico palideció ante la noticia, Miyuki violada! Eso tenia que ser imposible... sobre todo porque el jamás había hecho el amor con ella, ella siempre se negaba e incluso lloraba en sus brazos toda la noche... nunca le había contado porque tenia tanto temor y repudio hacia las relaciones... todo esto tenia que ser solamente una mentira de su suegra para alejarlo de ella...si...eso tenia que ser...

-lo que dicen no tiene validez! Yo jamás eh tocado a esa señorita! La he respetado como un hombre lo debe hacia una mujer!

-jajajajaja...por favor general, no se exaspere...piense bien en lo que dice, esas tontas mentiras jamás nos convencerían, esta joven se ah realizado estudios... y fue totalmente confirmado que tuvo acceso carnal...inclusive tiene moretones en el abdomen, la cara y sectores de sus caderas... esta mas que confirmado. Aparte, la señora Miranda declaro que su hija, entre llantos incontenibles, le había confesado que había sido usted quien abuso de ella...- los hombres le miraron fijamente, analizando la cara de horror que Daniel tenia... simplemente aun no creía lo que le decían... – por favor General, piense bien sus comentarios, pero... oficialmente, ante las pruebas presentadas por la Señora, sumando también que un soldado suyo tuvo un acto de rebeldía contra el General Li, todo esto no hace mas que mostrar la falta de capacitación para su puesto... inclusive para estar en este lugar...

lo hemos encontrado...

-el corazón del joven latía aceleradamente y su rostro mostraba claramente debilidad ante las palabras que creía escuchar, simplemente, estaba conmocionado...todo hasta que escucho...con voz de ultratumba...la palabra que tanto temía...-

-...culpable...

U------------u----------U-----------u----------U

-y por el poder que me otorga la Iglesia Católica, los declaro marido y mujer... Señor Li, puede besar a su esposa- acabo diciendo el cura con una dulce sonrisa.

--------

Luego de que la novia caminara enojada hacia el altar, y que el novio se sentara en uno de los bancos a esperarla, no le había parecido que esto terminara bien...para nada.

Pero ella se paro firme en el escalón de la ceremonia, mirando al novio ..

"- muévete inútil, que esperas"

"- a ti mujer! Eres tremendamente lenta"

"-mejor te callas o vas a la reunión de hoy tu solo con una nota de divorcio"

"-jaja no me hagas reír, eso es simplemente imposible _queridita"_

"jaja..lo que tu creas _cielito"_

para la sorpresa del viejito, que ya se había preparado para una nueva pelea, esta termino bastante pacifica, hasta diría que había sido un empate U

--------

"_puedo besarla?" º/º... dios mío, esta parte no la había previsto...y ahora? Que hago...lo se, no debería hacerlo.. tengo que concentrarme en mi misión, es necesaria pasara para ascender y largarme de aquí..pero... por otra parte... ella...se ve tan... hermosa... no, divinamente hermosa... es como... un bello ángel... con ese blanco vestido.. parece tan .. indefensa._

_Con esos rosas labios... entreabiertos... humedecidos...suspirando pausadamente... y mirándome, mirándome a mi... con sus bellos y esmeraldas ojos... si ella... tan solo..pudiera perdonarme..._

- ...perdóname... por habarte abandonado cuando mas me necesitaste... por no estar contigo.. para protegerte.. como lo prometí...Sakura...

_Sa...Sakura... me llamo.. por mi nombre...no puede ser...so oye tan... tan diferente cuando lo dice el...por que?... porque me siento tan nerviosa... será... porque el me esta mirando tan fijamente... con esos increíbles ojos almendras... profundos...in tensos.. quisiera saber, sollo por un momento... como es realmente Syaoran... ese niño a quien conocí... el hombre que tengo frente a mi ahora... quiero saber q piensa..q siente... quiero saber... su aun... me quiere..._

Se podría decir que fue un instinto, un momento de debilidad... como quieran ustedes... pero la distancia entre ambos iba desapareciendo poco a poco... fundidos en sus pensamientos... fundidos el uno en el otro.. sus cuerpos se aproximaban cada vez mas...

El poso sus manos en esa pequeña cintura que lo enloquecía secretamente, mientras ella se dio el lujo de abrazar con sus suaves brazos la nuca de el...

Cada ves mas cerca.. cerrando los ojos y sentir mejor la respiración del otro sobre sus mejillas... los labios de ella temblando débilmente..de solo pensar en lo que pasaría...inevitablemente... el ceño fruncido de el... temiendo abrir los ojos y descubrir que todo es un sueño... pero esto era así... era inevitable...

Cada milímetro se hacia mas pequeño... y cuando rozaron sus tibios labios...

-FLASHH...! Perfecto! La mejor foto q he tomado! Excelente trabajo... muchas gracias por cooperar con la escena... pero debo irme.. Señor Li... aquí tiene sus fotografías... que las disfruten...adiós!- el robusto hombre se alejo casi corriendo... mientras dejaba tras si..

.. a una mas que confundida pareja...y sin detallar... enormemente sonrojados y con una imagen que les recordaría ese momento por siempre... mientras el anciano cura.. sonreía suavemente con un inexplicable brillo en los ojos...

U------------u----------U-----------u----------U

**N/A:** ... ejem.. tapándose con una almohada...no me maten shi?... sou sorry!..

Una excusa?..bueno, no es excusa, mas bn es el motivo...

1º q va... fue mi cumple.. lo había olvidado de decir...el 10 de enero cumpli mis 16 añitos... toda una bebe! XD neee...

La cosa es q vino una amiga... y bueno.. hace mucho no la veia, es q vivimos un poco lejos, es Natu... quizás al hayan visto dando vuelas por la sección rev U

2º me fui de viaje ...see...todo hermoso, era en la casa de mi hermana... una ciudad hermosa.. muy turística...todo bn hasta que...me toco ser la niñera de mi sobrinito de tres años...-o-... todo un sufrimiento de dos semanas (es q mi cuñado y mi sis trabajan y yo suplanté a la Nana en sus vacaciones)

3º...que era... as si!..el cumple de mi Dad..eso significaba mas visitas en mi casa...

4º...y bueno..estoy en vacaciones, es inevitable el echo de juntarnos entre amigos y perder el tiempo XDD

Lo siento muchísimo... pero bueno, la vida continua..

Ahora vamos a los comentarios estrictamente de los capítulos, le diré la verdad, estaba totalmente bloqueada para este capitulo, así q les agradezco a los que sigan leyendo...y welcome a los que recién se unen a Holocausto.

Woouuu... que onda con Saku y Syao.. eh¿? Están poniéndose mas tortolitos ne?... pero al parecer, entre peleas, gritos, flores y añillos...algo están comenzando a sentir ..o es idea mía? n.-

Ia...Tommy y Eriol están en algo... con un AZ bajo la manga al parecer... io no digo mas

Dan y Miyu...dios mío, que suerte q son propiedades mía..sino... pobrecitos...soy una bruja con ellos... U

LEMON... ejem... así llamo la atención d quienes no leen esto... U con respecto a la votación..dios mío...100 a favor...sigan votando por favor, son muy importantes, cuando la situación lo requiera..nuestra parejita...bueno..ya saben. Es q necesito saber si no les ofendería...lo digo xq a pesar de la Sección, no se que edades tiene la mayoría

Hasta entoncs, continúen con el si o el no, muy simple, les agradezco la ayuda.

**Ahora..a mi sección favorita (la de quien no )...Revis:**

**Lady Neomi** : jaja parece q tienes razón...el la quiere...pero esto queda entre nos... no lo digas en voz alta... n.-

**Katelau:** hello friend! Bueno, aquí tienes..la tan ansiada boda .. muchísimas grax por tu apoyo y paciencia .eres única! Muchísima suerte en tu fic q me encanta!

**Viridiana:** si el cap 8 fue incomodo...imaginate este U muchísimas gracias por opinar eso de mi historia..eres muy amable. Por cierto..estoy leyendo los tres fics q me has dejado, poscuestiones de time, ahora no puedo con la critica..pero sin falta ene. cap 10 estará presente n.n mucha suerte con ellos.

**Zashi H.:** wouu..sister..tanto time..ya te extrañaba! Que bueno verte de regreso, espero saber de ti se?..sabes algo, creo q tu eres una de las lectoras que mas captan lo que busco transmitir en estas palabras que escribo y que los personajes lo transforman en un mundo y le dan vida, muchas gracias por ello..eres increíblemente perceptiva. Erpol te extraño mucho...Tomoyo trato de consolarlo con un pastel de chocolate. pero no funciono, ni te imaginas lo contento al saber que tu aun lo recuerdas. Me prometió que la prox el mismo contestara tu rev muchísimas gracias por seguir alli, detrás de la pantalla, leyendo esta loca historia, significa mucho para mi...gracias gracis... saludo y besos a ti tb..cuídate!

**Natu**:. Y hablando de roma... jajajaja que onda hermana? Too good? Me alegro, tomare tu opinión como una votacion afirmativa sobre el lemon nº-

Por cierto...quiero ese anillo...ya sabes cual te digo...estemmm...Bye! jeje

**Zauberry:** otra lectora fiel...muchas gracias por decir presente . muchas gracias por pensar eso de H. q bueno q te gustara...y bueno..ya ves...con eso de actualizar pronto U

**sakurapotterhayes**: hello Sak! Q bueno leer de ti! n.n muchísimas gracias por tu consejo, me sentimejor al tener apoyo... eres muy amable. No dudes en q te hice caso n.n con respecto al fic...q bueno q a ti tb te haya gustado como esta quedando, sus opiniones son muy importantes, pues así se como va evolucionando H. grax! Nos leemos! Cuídate.

**Anonimo**: (dejado el 13-01) muchas gracias por animarte a escribir... me sorprendió conocer a otra fiel lectora, lamento mucho a demora U pero yo ia no tengo arreglo al parecer..jeje... Bai Bai

Anonimo: (dejado el 24-01) muchas gracias por tu voto, yodos son muy valiosos. Espero q estés bn y grax por tu rev

**megumi-chan:** hi meg! Siempre cumplidora en los Rev...muchas gracias...no creas q no me doy cuenta . Jajaja ...tu tb crees q Syao trata de hacerse el malo...pues...al parecer see...jajaja...ah! por cierto...saludos a tu mama n.-

**FELIZ NAVIDAD; FELIZ AÑO NUEVO; HAPPY VALENTINE´S DAY!**

Espero que estas tres festividades ( dos de las cuales estoy muuyyy atrasada..es q lo olvide..sorry) la hayan pasado con sus seres mas queridos..festejando con amigos y haciendo líos por ahí...sobre todo esta ultima de febrero, a quienes tuvieron con quien pasarla (amigos o un amor..o varios XD) la hayan disfrutado al 100..y a quienes no..pues recuerden que en el mundo, aunque sea difícil de creer, siempre habrá alguien pensando en nosotros... inclusive yo pienso en ustedes..por eso...!

Este capitulo fue dedicado a todas las LECTORAS DE HOLOCAUSTO! Gracias por todo chicas (y chicos si los hay)...y como paso hace poco san Valentín...

Mi cielo...este tb fue dedicado a ti /..recuerda q te amo mucho y eres lo mejor queme pudo haber pasado..gracias por alegrar mis días... y espero podamos seguir haciéndolo n.- ..jejeje...

Chicas..pueden creer que el recuerda la fecha de aniversario oºo increíble...habré encontrado uno de los últimos en su especie..jajaja...aunq tb...si no lo recuerda..jajajaja...se lo pierde el...jajaja

**SALUDOS A TODOS!**

**GRACIAS POR LEER...(Y ESPERAR u)**

**Ja-Ne...**

**Tsuki-Ra**

**Lemon SI o No: esta en sus manos**


	12. El inicio del fin

-¿Te parece bien si nos detenemos en una posada?

-Mm… me da igual…-resoplo Sakura mientras apoyaba su cabeza contra el vidrio de automóvil. Llevaban mas de once horas seguidas viajando, pero dejando de lado el agotamiento, nunca olvidaría la libertad que sintió en esos escasos días que duro la misión, fueron días hermosos, en los que se deleito viendo mas paisajes de los que había visto en toda su vida. atardeceres fugases salpicados en miles de tonos diferentes, la luna de cada noche la vigilaba con su redonda figura y pálida piel, siempre velando sus sueños; y por ultimo, los campos que aun se mantenían en pie gracias a la constante dedicación de sus granjeros, toda una mañana decorada con los tonos rojizos del alba.

Y ahora estaba nuevamente de regreso al ghetto, hogar dulce hogar. Lo único que tenia de bueno, era la alegría que embargaba su corazón al saber que finalmente volvería a ver a su padre, su hermano y … esperaba encontrarse con Eriol…

-Shaoran, tu no sabes donde podría estar Eriol?

-Hiraguisawa, sinceramente no, pero no pierdo la esperanza que este metido en un gran problema… siempre actuaba de manera extraña.- Añadió mirándola de reojo mientras seguía conduciendo. No había nada mas placentero en todo el mundo, que ver a esa terca mujercita con los ojos chispeantes de enojo, y le enorgullecía saber que era el quien lograba ponerla en ese estado.

-mira soldadito, si ya vas a comenzar nuevamente con todo ese cuentito de que tu no sabes nada, mejor cierra esa bocaza que tienes y nos haces un favor a ambos. Si serás complicado, una trata de mantener una conversación decente y ya tienes que saltar tu con esos comentarios desubicados.

-y la tigresa muestra nuevamente colmillos y garras.- llevándose una mano al cuello agrego.- Madre mía, ya siento como si hubiera sonado la campana del primer asalto, y hubiera perdido por puntos.

-deja de hacerte el simpático y conduce…tarado- mascullo entre dientes mirando nuevamente a su costado. Lo único que le agradecía a los inoportunos comentarios de ese hombre, era esa habilidad para distraerla de los problemas que le quedaban por enfrentar en su regreso. En tanto, debía sobrevivir un par de días mas en ese estrecho auto, con ese nada estrecho hombre. Siempre manteniendo seriedad en esa cara sin percatarse de como se marcan los músculos de sus brazos bajo las blancas camisas, o en esas extrañas ocasiones que reía libremente, formándose un pequeño hoyuelo en su mejilla derecha. Esos helados ojos color caramelo, ya prácticamente se desvanecían con el paso de los días, quizás, poco a poco, ella podría presenciar el regreso de el mismo Shoran Li del que había estado … enamorada hacia años, claro que esta vez no ocurriría lo mismo! Para nada, solo quería que el le ayudara a escapar, a ella y su familia por supuesto… nada de amores platónicos ni cosas por el estilo.

-¿Qué tanto ves?- inquirió en ese momento él, regresándola a la realidad.

-¿ah?- bueno… quizás tardo unos segundos en regresar… ·.·u

-Ya se que mi atractivo te deslumbra, pero por favor no me distraigas mientras estaciono- concluyo con uno sonrisa descarada, algo oxidada ya por la falta de uso.

-arrogante.- escupió Sakura, airada.

-Terca.- remato él sin mucho disimulo ante o divertido que le parecía la situación.- Bueno mujer, ya llegamos, baja las cosas mientras yo hablo con la casera y pido un cuarto.

-Un solo cuarto?

-¿Qué tiene? Acaso me ves cara de billetera? No seas quejosa, será una sola noche.- y sin mas, bajo del automóvil y se dirigió con su zancados pasos hacia la posada. Guardándose para si una enigmática sonrisa y el pícaro brillo que destellaba en sus ojos.

-------------------U--------------------u----------------U------------------------u-----------------U

Cuando el regresaba de pedir el alojamiento, la escena que vio fue bastante cómica. Al parecer, esa mujer le había tomado la palabra cuando el había dicho que bajara las cosas, pues se encontraba hasta el cuello cargada de bolsas y maletines llenos de papeles.

-Pobre Sakura… aguantando el abuso de su marido el militar, cargando ella misma con todo el equipaje y los documentos de él.

Ella le ofreció por enésima vez en el día una mirada orgullosa y desafiante.

-Sucede que mi maridito tiene unos cuantos defectos y malformaciones consecuencias de las batallas… y no solo en el cuerpo.-añadió tocándose la sien con dos dedos.

- vamos ya preciosa, deja que te ayude con las cosas de la paria de ese hombre.- en tanto se dispuso a tomar algunas cosas que estaban en el suelo.

-¿De que te ríes?- le pregunto ella frunciendo la entre ceja.

-De ti. No has negado que yo fuera una paria. Doña Honesta Sakura Kinomoto.- dijo él, quitándole el cargamento de ropa que ella tenia entre sus brazos.- donde quieres que ponga esto?

- Tsk, en la habitación, donde mas, pero no necesito…

-Vamos deja que te ayude.- insistió él, siguiéndola al otro extremo del pasillo y comenzando a subir las escaleras tras ella.- cuarto 21.- logro decir con la boca seca.

A pesar de que la camisa de franela que llevaba sobre el jersey de cuello alto y los vaqueros eran dos tallas demasiado grande, percibió el movimiento de su firme trasero y el bamboleo natural de sus caderas, toda una visión digna de Ángeles.

- Encima de la cama.- dijo ella.

Durante un segundo, él olvidó que hablaba de las maletas. Fue un instante muy feliz. Dejó las cosas sobre la cama, para su pesar. Sakura se inclinó sobre un montón de ropa y el captó su aroma suave y dulce a cerezas. Entonces se volvió hacia ella, admirando su perfil; estaba a centímetros de él y las curvas y ángulos de su frente, nariz, labios y mentón creaban un paisaje que ni siquiera un jardinero podría igualar. Pensó en su mejilla, que se adivinaba dulce y suave como terciopelo, y su boca…

- Tengo que ordenar esta ropa, igual, si esperas un momento te doy unas toallas limpias para que te duches.

Algo atontado aun por el desvió de sus pensamientos, prefirió ahorrarse la vergüenza y directamente pasar a tomar un plano de hombre ofendido, lo cual lo salvaba de tener que contestarle. En silencio, se quito los impecables zapatos negros de gamuza que llevaba, dejo su corbata azul de seda en la cama, e ignorándola por completo, se dirigió al cuarto de baño, cerrando con un fuerte golpe la puerta.

-Y ahora que dije?... por favor, que hombre tan extraño….- antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar, un fuerte y repentino dolor de cabeza la asalto, haciéndole tumbarse pesadamente en la gran cama, mientras se frotaba las sienes, sin lograr disipar su dolor. Pronto la habitación parecía moverse, todo le daba vueltas y la aturdía el mas mínimo sonido, incluso el de la ducha del baño.

Intento gritar el nombre de Shaoran, pero al parecer no podía hablar….. ya no podía mas….

-------------------U--------------------u----------------U------------------------u-----------------U

Salio corriendo del baño con sus pantalones sin terminar de abrochar, ese alarido solo podía ser de ella…. Y lo confirmo en cuanto la vio tumbada en la cama, boca arriba y completamente inconsciente.

-SAKURA!- corrió a su encuentro y sintió como le ardían los ojos "esto no, por favor Dios mío", exclamaba para sus adentros. Le tocaba la cara, le frotaba las muñecas… hasta que por fin logro encontrarle el pulso: latía muy débil, pero latía.

-------------------U--------------------u----------------U------------------------u-----------------U

-Señor Li, al parecer su esposa ingirió drogas en cantidades por demás peligrosas, luego del lavado de estomago que le hice, ya en nada puedo ayudar, solo depende de ella el reanimarse. Usted sabrá que ocurrió, como son turistas, no llamare ni avisare a la policía, ustedes deben ser el problema de otra ciudad, nuestro pueblo no necesita mas calamidades de las que ya ocasionan los de la S.S. , que tena buen día.

Luego de la palabra "reanimarse", Shaoran no supo escuchar mas, solo se quedo mirando el frágil cuerpo de esa mujer, aun desvanecida, tratando de descifrar en que momento pudo ella ingerir esas drogas. La conocía desde que eran pequeños, Sakura siempre había sido un alma independiente y fuerte, no era de las que se suicidarían envenenándose con esas cosas. Seguramente… alguien había intentado matarla, durante los tres días de su estadía en aquel cuartel, muchos lo miraban con recelo, mas que nada debido a su puesto y su cercanía a fhurer. Quizás… alguien tuvo la idea de hacerle daño a el, matando a quien creían era su esposa… malditos imbeciles…. Mas le valía nunca saber quien había sido o lo acabaría con sus propias manos.

Y es que no podía evitarlo, tenia el corazón en la boca, esto ya era demasiado, ella no tenia la culpa de nada, no se merecía pasar por mas desgracias de las que ya llevaba consigo. Nuevamente lagrimas amenazaban con escaparse, y es que con tan solo imaginarse perderla… "por favor…todo menos eso… la necesito"

Se arrodillo al lado de a cama, ya sin reprimir su sufrimiento.

-¡No te mueras, lucha!-le susurro al oído.-Todavía no he tenido oportunidad de amarte suficiente…

-------------------U--------------------u----------------U------------------------u-----------------U


	13. Cap 12: Futuro incierto

**Holocausto**

**Cáp. 12: Futuro incierto**

Habían pasado 3 días desde que Sakura había caído enferma en aquella cama lejana a su hogar. Shaoran paseaba 23 horas al día a su alrededor, nervioso, revolviéndose el cabello y esperando por señales de esperanza por parte de su adorada muñeca de porcelana. Finalmente había comprendido cuan delicada era, como la flor que le daba su nombre, una fragante y frágil flor de cerezo.

Un débil gemido lo puso alerta. Miro rápidamente hacia la cama que tenia a su derecha, y pudo ver como la castaña comenzaba, con esfuerzo, a abrir sus ojos esmeraldas. Algo opacos esta vez, y con una mirada confundida aun.

-Xiao Lan? – murmuro débilmente la chica, tal como lo llamaba cuando eran niños, recordó inmediatamente el sonriendo. Se acerco cauteloso con una toalla fría. La apoyo sobre las mejillas pálidas de ella para que se refrescase.

-Aquí estoy pequeña- le dijo dulcemente como si de su padre se tratase. Sakura le sonrió con las fuerzas que pudo y recostó su mejilla contra el pecho de el.

-Me siento tan mal…pero no estoy cansada.-

-Claro que no, dormiste tres días! Me tenias preocupado pequeño monstruo- Intentaba que el animo de ella mejorase, hablándole despreocupadamente.- Al menos tuve toda la comida para mi estos días.- rió Azoran

Inmediatamente el estomago de ella hizo un sonido poco femenino, fuerte y claro. Sakura se sonrojo, regresándole algo de color a su cremosa piel, pero cuando el comenzó a reírse y se puso de pie a por un plato de comida, ella logro reírse también.

-Toma, una sopa liviana te hará bien, mas tarde comerás algo mas nutritivo.- le entrego su plato sobre las piernas de ella, y tomo una cuchara para darle la sopa en la boca.

-Puedo sola- le dijo ella apenada tomando la cuchara, tanta atención la ponía incomoda. Luego, como si todo el pasado fuese nada mas que un recuerdo lejano, pregunto extrañada. –No estamos en el ghetto… donde esta mi padre? Touya? Que paso con los demás.-

Shaoran se temía esa pregunta, las ultimas noticias que le habían llegado, eran alertas sobre rumores de una rebelión, y al parecer Touya tenia mucho que ver. De los demás, nada sabia.

-Están bien, han pasado días tranquilos ya que los generales y coroneles a cargo están analizando estrategias y tácticas evasivas, al parecer se nos vienen encima… hay que estar listos.

Sakura solo asintió y continuo comiendo con esfuerzo. Deseaba con todo su corazón que la guerra que la había moldeado acabase, pero no con la sangre de personas como Shaoran… ni la de su familia, ya mucho habían sufrido.

Por su parte, el chico sumido en pensamientos similares a los de ella, se puso de pie y comenzó a ordenar el cuarto.

-Cuanto te sientas mas fuerte, te llevare al cuarto de baño para que te des una ducha. Realmente la necesitas!- dijo tapándose la nariz con una mano.

Como respuesta recibió una certera almohada en la cara y una palabra algo ofensiva de parte de la preciosa chica.

"Quiero saber como seguirán estos días… son demasiado calmos… tantos que dan una mala sensación… estará todo bien… papa?" se pregunto Sakura mirando hacia la ventana, donde la noche ya había caído y la nieve iluminaba fugazmente con sus frías estrellas cayendo sobre las tierras Alemanas.

"Prometí protegerte…. Hace ya muchos años, juro sobre mi vida y a costa de ella, que saldrás sana de todo esto… la primer carta ya esta jugada, esperemos el movimiento del enemigo" pensó el observándola, sin referirse a la guerra entre países… sino una mucho mas personal consigo mismo.

U------------u----------U-----------u---------U------------U------------u----------U---------u

**N/A: **Espero que les haya gustado, es muy corto! Lo se, pero lo escribí en media hora. Son las 4:30 am del 1 de enero, a 9 días de mi cumpleaños.

Es algo tarde y me iré a descansar, pero espero que aunque breve, como un regreso de esta historia tan amada por mi, lo aprecien y sea de su agrado.

Ya en los próximos días estaré subiendo un nuevo capitulo, mas detallado sobre la historia en general.

Espero que hayan tenido una feliz navidad, y que este nuevo año llegue colmado de buenos deseos, experiencias y alegrías.

Un enorme cariño a todas/os!

Matta Ne

Tsuki-Ra


End file.
